The Fabulous Killjoys: Zero Percent :5:
by VictoryX2292
Summary: The killjoys and Victory go to the hospital where Victory first woke up to get their memories back to find the answer to bringing down BL/ind. Number 5 of my killjoy chronicles. Gerard Way Frank Iero Ray Toro Mikey Way Victory X BL/ind
1. Restoration at Zero Percent

_A/N: First things first. Yes I changed my username. It is now VictoryX2292. I think for a little while it'll still show up as Vampgirl2292 but eventually it will change. Secondly, thanks for coming this far in reading. As for some of you new comers this is my 5__th__ story of the Killjoys series. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own MCR (iwishthough). These characters are not literal depictions of the band's real personalities. They are just tid bits I've made up and fan-friendly inside jokes. Enjoy :D. _

* * *

><p><em>Victory was dreaming. She was sure of it. There was a strange swirl of sounds and images. Suddenly she found herself in the hospital room where she first remembered waking up. The lights were out except for a strange dim blue film as if she were seeing everything through a colored lens. <em>

"_Hello?" Her voice echoed. She was standing in in front of the hospital bed where she woke up. More strange pictures flashed through her mind. Colorful images of the desert, the sound of two boys laughing. _

"_What the hell is going on?" She shouted only to have her echo shout back. Shinu was standing on the other side of the bed. She picked up cord lying on the bed. It looked like something you would hook into a TV. There was a sharp needle sticking out of it. _

"_It is not time yet to remember, the more you try to access lost memories the harder your brain will try to stop you. The answer is there somewhere, but it is not time to access them. Now it is time to wake up, Victory." Shinu said. She poked her finger on the needle. A drop of Blood fell on the white cotton sheet. "Wake up." Shinu repeated in a sharp whisper. _

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Victory. Wake up."<p>

"NO! Tell me more!" Victory shouted. She shot up gasping for air. Her hand clung to her heart as it raced fast.

"Victory! It was just a dream." Gerard said hugging her close. She sucked in air trying to catch her breath.

"Shinu!" Victory cried biting her lip. "She was there I saw her." She gripped the material of his shirt tightly.

"She's gone now. Shhh, it's ok. We're home." Gerard hushed her. They were still in the van after a several day trip back from New York. They got little sleep in the bumpy van ride. Any sleep Victory did get was riddled with nightmares and scattered memories forced out of her mind by whatever BL/ind had done to them.

Gerard opened the door to the van letting the sun in. They both squinted as the light blinded them. The van was parked outside of the old diner. Victory stretched before she jumped out. Show Pony was already out of the van stretching himself in awkward positions.

"That's something you hope to see the second you wake up." Victory said sarcastically. Just then Frank pulled up in the Trans-Am. Baby Doll and Mikey hopped out first over the side. Ray and Static Pyro did the same. Frank turned off the car and got out.

"This is why we never do far jobs." Frank said cracking his back. Baby Doll and Mikey held hands as they brushed past him.

"I don't know. I kinda liked the trip." She said with a wink.

"That's because you two never stopped sucking face the whole trip back!" Frank growled. Static Pyro snickered.

"That goes for you too, Giggles!" Frank snapped a finger towards her. This just resulted in more laughter.

"Look at you man, parental figure _and_ fun killer! Who'd a thought it?" Ray teased.

"Go to hell man!" Frank said opening the doors to the diner. "I've been driving for three days and!"

"And! I bet you didn't even bring me anything." Boomer said standing before him.

"GAH!" Frank jumped back. She was standing in the doorway holding Helena's hand. "Devil child!" He pointed. Helena giggled and ran for Victory and Gerard.

Victory scooped her up and hugged her tight. She kissed her on the cheeks repeatedly.

"Oh my baby I missed you!" She said through kisses. Helena giggled and tried to push away.

"Mama 'top !" Helena protested as she laughed. Victory pulled her back and looked at her strangely.

"Did….did she just say 'Mama stop? Did she just….speak?" Victory stammered. Gerard looked at her stunned.

"I….think so." He said taking Helena's hand.

"This is the first time she's said anything other than 'No'." Boomer said raising an eyebrow. "It's all she ever said while you guys were gone….actually it sounded like nob…but we got the meaning."

"Helena can you say 'Dada'?" Gerard asked taking her from Victory. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dada!" She said squirming and got on the ground.

"Ugh…." Frank sighed. They all turned to look at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Victory said putting a hand on her hip. Frank grimaced.

"I'm actually finding this all to be…cute…ugh!" He gagged and shook himself like there was a spider on him. "God damn, where's Cherri?" He ripped open the door and went inside.

Ray picked up Helena and they all went into the diner.

"Can you say Ray-ray?" Static Pyro said letting Helena grip her index finger.

"Way-way poof!" Helena smiled and grabbed a hand full of Ray's hair. "Poof-poof."

"Thanks…." Ray sighed. "I am now Poof-poof."

* * *

><p>They met with Dr. Death inside. He was sitting by the old record player setting up some old speakers. Dr. Death turned.<p>

"Now who are these two little hot tamales?" Dr. Death asked eyeing up Baby Doll and Static Pyro.

"Doc, this is Baby Doll, and Static Pyro. We met them in New York. Ladies this is Dr. Death Defy. Dr. Death or Doc for short." Ray said.

"Try to keep away from his hands. He's known for ass grabbing." Mikey whispered. Dr. Death smacked him with his cane.

"I heard that you punk! Jus' cause I'mma cripple don' mean I can' kick yo ass!" Mikey defended himself as Dr. Death wacked him with the cane.

"Now…." Dr. Death sighed putting his cane down. "What do I owe the pleasure of these…fine ladies company?" He eyed them up again.

"That's what we need to talk to you about." Gerard said. He started explaining their adventures in New York and about the man, Dr. Zulo who was behind BL/ind this whole time. He told him in great detail everything that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>:

Frank ripped open the door to the diner and ran to the back where the old shacks were.

"Cherri?" He shouted. The wind made the sheets covering the shack doors billow.

"Frank?" He could hear her in the one that used to be his. He pulled back the curtain.

"Cherri! Oh my god I've missed you!" He smiled running in. She quickly pulled a blanket over her.

"No don't look at me!" She cried.

"What the hell!" Frank stopped.

"Stop right there Frank Iero! I don't want you to see me like this, especially after the way I told you how…I was…" Cherri started crying.

"What? Cherri. It's fine. Really I'm ok with you being pregnant. I've grown up a lot since I've left." Frank pried the blanket back.

"But…I'm….I'm…..FAAATTT!" She sobbed covering up her stomach. There was a sigh. Frank turned to find Boomer standing at the frame of the door holding Helena's hand.

"She's been like this for about two weeks." Boomer rolled her eyes. "She found out she's having twins so she keeps saying she's big."

Cherri sat up. Tears streamed her cheeks.

"She's also like, super hormonal. Any time we brought up your name she'd start sobbing." Boomer said annoyed.

"….twins….t-twins….We're having….t-twins?" Frank stuttered.

"WEENS!" Helena shouted and put her arms in the air and then clapped her hands.

Cherri started crying again. Frank looked down at her stomach. It was about the size of a small ball. Frank thought back to the twins he'd met in New York. He wrapped his arms around Cherri.

"This is WONDERFUL!" Frank shouted.

"R-really?" She sniffled. Frank pulled her back and kissed her.

"Yes!" He smiled. "I have to tell you about our trip. You'd love these kids I worked with. Oh I'm so excited! I have so much to tell you!" He jumped up and down. Helena ran and jumped on his lap.

"You worked with kids?" Cherri asked tilting her head.

"Yeah it was great! They were amazing little killjoys! I think I can handle having children. Our kids will be two amazing babies a little smaller than Helena. How hard can that be?" As he said that Helena gripped his long hair and pulled as she jumped right on his crotch. He let out a grunt and went stiff.

"Oooh….looks like those will be the only kids you're having, Cherri." Boomer said wincing.

* * *

><p>Later everyone met in the main part of the diner. Gerard was going over the plans to go for the Hospital Victory had woken up in.<p>

"We just need Baby Doll and Static to help out in case of an attack. We know Dr. Zulo doesn't want to kill us, but he plans on trying to do something to the children. Cherri is the most vulnerable right now. Baby Doll and Static will help guard while we are away. I'm not sure how long this will take but we will be back as soon as we can. For now you all should stay here and away from the housing complexes. Dr. Death has set up a monitoring system in several zones. In the event of an attack you will go in the fallout until we return." Gerard finished and crossed his arms. The group nodded together. "We'll get some rest tonight and head out in the morning."

That Night:

Dr. Death kept watch over the screens while the others slept. All the couples were in their own shacks while Boomer slept in Victory's old shack. Show Pony slept on the floor while he waited for Dr. Death to wake him up for his shift to watch the screens. Everyone except Victory and Gerard were asleep. Cherri and Boomer had made a small crib for Helena while they were gone. Victory could hear Helena breathing while she slept. Gerard had an arm around her while she rested on his chest.

"You need to sleep." He whispered.

"I can't." She whispered back. "I keep trying to remember. The memories are there. I know they are. I just can't get anything solid."

"I know. We all have been trying. Just as I think I start to remember something it's like its cut from my mind and replaced by something false. The only thing I can tell that makes them false is the strange feel about them. It's like I'm watching through someone else's eyes." She couldn't see it but he was staring perplexed at the tin roof. "They took our memories for a reason and I plan to find out why."

The next morning they said their goodbyes and headed off into the forgotten parts of Battery City. Victory remembered very well where the Hospital was. She remembered waking up and having hundreds of wires stuck to her. She remembered ripping them off, trying to know where she was, or even what her name was.

* * *

><p><em>Her mouth was dry. The light was bright. Her skin burned as she pulled off the wires stuck to her. She tried to cry for help but her throat was as if she hadn't had a drink in days. The room was entirely white. Several beds lined beside her with a large black cord laying on each of them. The room had no windows, only a large door with a strange key pad on it. It looked like you had to slide a key through it. She took one of the wires sticking out from the chair and bent it in half. She slid it through and the light turned green. FINGER PRINT. The keypad demanded. Slowly she put her finger up and to her surprise the door clicked open. She looked down the halls and saw two guards in white. They had strange masks on. The second one of them fired she took off and ran as fast as she could. She made it up the stairs and ran out of the hospital doors. It looked like she was in a small city. It gave her chills to see how empty it was. Suddenly she heard more shots fired ran. One of the masked men in white came out from behind her but she twirled around and rolled out of the way. Instinctively she kicked low and knocked it to the ground. Then she should have known something was up. No normal person reacts that fast. But she wasn't thinking about that. All she cared about was getting away. So she ran, fast, and hard. Finally she made it to the desert and collapsed from exhaustion, and well…she knew the rest from there. <em>

* * *

><p>"We're here." Gerard said shutting off the car. This part of the city had been shut down after the bombings. Its location was hidden by fallen skyscrapers and fallen ruins. The rebels had bombed the hospitals after BLind used them to start making their "Patients" into Draculoids. But this place was overlooked from the bomber planes. It was a small hospital that looked like it was only one level high, when in reality it had several floors underground in the event of a bombing.

Victory held her breath as she stepped inside. The flashbacks hit her with every step. The group was behind her as she led them down the stairs and into the dark hospital room where she had woken up. Ray flicked the light on.

"I'll be damned." He whispered as their eyes fell on the five white gurneys. It was just as she had left it. "It's a Memory Chamber."

"A what?" Gerard asked taking Victory's hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of the gurneys.

"A Memory Chamber, it's a room where you are set up and a person can have full access to your mind. Here they can change anything they want. I mean brain washing is one thing. You can wake up from that but this…it takes a machine to undo this kind of work. That's why Sunshine was able to snap out of it the first time after you kissed her." He said to Gerard. Victory blushed remembering the kiss in the lobby.

"This they hook up a machine to your brain and can do whatever they want. Then you hook up to it again to gain access to old memories. This is the answer. This is how we get our memories back!" Ray said running to a large machine.

"Wait!" Frank shouted. "You want us to hook up this wire to our brains! That's fucking crazy!" Frank picked up the wire. A large needle stuck out of it.

"It's completely safe trust me." Ray assured him.

"Yeah it's just a giant ass needle in our brains. No biggie." Mikey said picking one up and poking it.

"This will help us remember?" Victory said running her fingers along the bed. Ray turned on the machine. It buzzed loudly. Soon the wires lit up and buzzed with the machine. Mikey jumped and dropped the wire.

"If all goes well yes, but it will take a little time. A few hours maybe. All of our memories will combine into one. It'll be like reliving it. To us it'll feel like days, year's maybe. It just depends on how much they changed." Ray said pressing a button then walking to one of the beds.

Gerard kept his eyes on Victory.

"You don't have to do thi-"

"I'll do it." Victory said sitting in the bed. "I'll do whatever it takes to remember."

Gerard took the bed next to her and held her hand. Ray gently placed the wire into each of their heads. They winced as it pinched. Gerard helped Ray put his in and they all lied back. The wires stuck out through a small hole. Ray lifted his hand revealing a thin remote with a red button.

"Are we ready?" Ray asked taking a deep breath. Gerard gave him a thumb up along with the others.

"Let's just hope there aren't any side effects." Mikey said casually. Ray pushed the button.

"SIDE EFFECTS?" Frank shouted.

The world faded to black.

"**RESTORATION AT ZERO PERCENT**." A computerized female voice sounded.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked it. The next chapter might be a week or two. Internet troubles. But I'll get it as soon as I can. Please R&R to let me know what you thought. :D _


	2. Restoration at 10 Percent

_A/N: sorry it's been so long to uptdate. my laptop got a really bad virus and after all of that it deleted Microsoft Word. Dirty bastard couldnt delete something usless like PowerPoint or Paint...no it had to be my FREAKING MicrosoftWord...the one Effing thing I actually use! I'm currently writing this in the Edit/Preview Document program (THANK DARWIN) (i dont say the 'g' word cause ppls gets mad) but this is what i'll have to resort to untill i can reinstall Microsoft Word. So i'm not sure how long these stories are or what it'll even look like but I hope this chapter gets you guys by for now. Hopefully the tech guys from school will let me borrow a copy of MicrosoftWord. They're cool like that. Well wish me luck and enjoy T_T_

* * *

><p>Gerard shot out of bed. He'd been dreaming about the bombs in his home town again. He looked around at the dark room. His cot squeaked. He was still in the shelter where he and his family were staying after the first few bombings. He missed his old bed. His feet stuck out of the end of the cot. He was tall for being only sixteen. His tangled black hair stuck to his face from sweat. He missed his air conditioner. He'd never realized how hot California got untill now.<p>

"Gee?" He could hear his twelve year old brother Mikey whisper in the cot next to him. He turned to see Mikey staring up at him in the dark. "Was it another bad dream?"

He nodded.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep." He assured him. He could hear Mikey sigh in the dark.

"I can't sleep. I keep waiting for more bombs to hit." Mikey whispered.

"Where's your unicorn doll that mom got you?" Gerard rolled his eyes in the dark. He could already hear Mikey getting upset.

"It's not a doll! It's an action figure! Girls play with dolls!" They were both sitting up facing each other now.

"Girls play with unicorns!" Gerard spat back.

"DO NOT!" Mikey got a little louder

"DO TO!"

"BOYS!" Now they had done it. A tall woman with short black hair was sitting up beside Mikey.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison.

"What is the problem." She whispered a little sweeter.

"We cant sleep." Mikey whispered.

"We'll where's your Wheezy?" She said calling his stuffed toy by its name Mikey had given him as a child.

"I left him at the house before we could grab him." Mikey said trying to hold back his tears. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll get you another one." She smiled.

Gerard scoffed. "Pff, doubt it."

Their mother shot him a dirty look.

"Gerard Arthur Way! Apologise to your brother!"

Gerard just rolled over.

"What ever I'm going to bed." He said pulling the covers over his head.

Their mother kissed Mikey ontop of his head again and wished him good night.

"Night Mom." He whispered and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up the sunlight flashing in the window of the shelter. They were all sleeping in the basement of an old church along with about a hundred other refugees. Gerard sat up scratching his messy hair. He turned to see Mikey still asleep. Mikey's hair looked like a chesnut brown in the light of the window. He still had an innocent look to his cheeks and eyes. Their mother was already up along with some of the others.<p>

"Dude get up!" Gerard said jabbing Mikey hard in the shoulder. Mikey moaned a little. "Get your ass up!" Gerard flipped the cot over causing Mikey to roll off and knock into the other cot. Mikey shouted and slammed into the person asleep next to him. A boy around Gerard's age shot up and rolled out of his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" The kid shouted. He was thin and pale with short black hair that hung in his face a little. His hoodie covered most of the tattoos covering his arms and hands.

"Sorry dude." Gerard said backing up a little with his hands in the air. He didnt want to cause trouble. The kid could clearly kick his ass. The kid just huffed and took a pill bottle out of his pocket and popped a few into his mouth.

"Too early for this shit!" The kid grumbled to himself and proceeded to leave the basement.

Gerard grabbed Mikey by the shirt and picked him up off of the ground.

"Come on man, lets get breakfast and find mom. I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach.

* * *

><p>Once they got up stairs they made it to the eating area.<p>

"Do you see her?" Mikey asked trying to looke over the people.

"How the fuck can I see over this crowd Sherlock?" Gerard snapped. "Lets just get some food."

Gerard pulled him along into the line.

"You know you shouldn't be so mean. Dad always said-" Mikey started.

"Dad isn't here! So don't fuckin' talk like he is!" He snapped cutting him off. He turned around and walked backwards to face Mikey as he got in line.

"Let's just get something to eat and-oof!" He stopped short as he ran right in to someone. He turned to see the same scary tattoo kid from the cot next to Mikey's. Only this time he had a tray pressed to his chest. He had an angered expression.

He and Gerard looked down as the tatoo kid slowly dropped the tray. Milk from a cereal bowl was dripping all over the kid's shirt. The kid snarled.

"You two again?" He was panting now. Gerard pulled Mikey behind him and backed up a little.

"Sorry, man it was an accident! You can have my breakfast." Gerard pleaded.

"I let you off easy last time! Now your ass is grass!" The tattoo kid threw down his tray. Gerard backed up and pushed Mikey out of the way. The tattoo kid pulled a fist back ready to fight. Gerard, having no idea how to fight closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. The fist made a slamming sound...but he felt no pain.

He opened his eyes to see the fist a few inches from his nose. Another large hand was holding on the the tattoo Kids. They both looked up to see the large hand connected to a very tall guy with a frizzy brown fro.

"He said it was an accident." The Fro guy said gripping tightly on the kids arm. "I suggest you get back off and let the guy and his brother get some breakfast."

The tattoo kid nodded and backed away slowly. Gerard let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man!" Gerard said putting a hand out for the Fro guy to shake. He shook his hand and nodded.

"No problem man. I just hate fighting. To be honest. I would have had no idea what to do if he kept trying to fight me. Name's Ray." Ray said with a smile. He was bout Gerard's age with thick curly hair and very very tall.

"Gerard. This is my brother Mikey." Gerard said pulling Mikey over. Mikey shyly raised a hand.

"Hi."

Ray gave him a nod.

"What's that guy's problem any ways?" Gerard nodded towards the tattoo kid.

"People say he's a pill popper. Went nuts after some guys in masks took his folks." Ray said with a sad expression. For a big guy he seemed very tender.

"Damn." Gerard said rasing an eyebrow. "Well thanks again. Maybe we'll see you around. I totally owe you one."

Ray chuckled a little and waved them good bye. "See ya."

* * *

><p>After waiting in line they finally got breakfast and sat at a table. That was when they saw their mother running up to them.<p>

"BOYS! BOYS! WONDERFUL NEWS!" she shouted. She had tears in her eyes. "The war is over!"

Gerard dropped his fork.

"Seriously?" He said breathlessly. She nodded with a large smile.

"The President of Better Living Industries signed a treaty with Japan this morning! They're having a parade this afternoon!" She reached over and hugged her sons.

"A Parade?" Mikey said enthousiastically.

"Yes baby! Then we can go home! All of us." Their mother sobbed.

"Almost." Gerard said under his breath. Their mother stopped and pulled back.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Did you forget or do you just not care?" Gerard spat. "In case you haven't noticed, we're missing a member!"

With that Gerard stormed out and back to the basement. He sat there for a while before his mother sat onthe cot next to him.

"I miss dad too." She whispered.

"Yeah that's why you never talk about him." He rolled his eyes.

"It's difficult for me. I need your help Gerard." She said playing with his hair.

"If he were here we wouldn't even be in this shit hole!" He snapped and pushed her hand away.

"Well he's not!" She said firmly. "He's dead and there is nothing you or I can do about it. I have to raise you boys on my own and I need all the help I can get from you. We are going to that parade. I want you to be dressed and ready by seven. Take Mikey and meet me in the main street. I have some things I have to take care of before we go back home. Keep a close eye on your brother." She got up and kissed the top of his head. "I love you and your brother very much, you know that right?"

He just sighed and laid back on the cot.

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

><p>"Mikey hurry up. We're gonna be late and mom's already pissed." Gerard shouted as he knocked on the bathroom door. The door swung open quicly.<p>

"Jeeze, Gee. Keep your pants on!" Mikey huffed. Gerard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.

"Do we have to go...soo..fast!" Mikey said taking gasps of breath between strieds.

"I don't wanna miss the parade." Gerard shrugged. Once they hit the streets it was filled with people. It looked like a carnival was going on. Gerard stopped for a moment to figure out where the right street was.

"I thought...you said you hated parades?" Mikey said catching his breath.

"I do..." He said peering over the crowd and then grabbing Mikey's hand. "But this awesome band is playing. They dress in black marching uniforms and play like super hard-core music! QUIT SQUIRMING DUDE!" He shouted and stopped.

"Sorry, your hand's all gross and sweaty!" Mikey said whiping it off on his jeans. "Do we have to hold hands? I feel lame."

"That's because you are. Besides mom'll kill me if you get lost...speaking of which." Gerard stopped to see over the sea of heads and balloons. Gerard got on a large car to see where he was going.

"So when we get back to the house..." Mikey said leaning on the car. "Does that mean they re-do the house or what?"

"No dude they burn down the house and start fresh." Gerard said trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Burn...Weezy..."

"What?" Gerard said looking down. "AH SHIT!"

"MIKEY!" he shouted. he looked down just in time to see Mikey sprinting through the busy street.

Gerard ran close behind him. The guards of the camp were too busy with the parade to see two boys cross over the cement barriers and into the forbidden area. Beyond the refugee camp was what was left of the burned suburbs.

Mikey ran hard to their street. It amazed gerard how far they had made it. Their house was one of the few still standing. It had a few burn marks on the side but other than that it was still in decent condition. Gerard ran up to Mikey's old room to see him sitting on his old bed. Weezy was tucked tightly under his arms. The room was covered in a thin layer of dust, partly because of time and party because of bomb residue.

Gerard sat on the bed next to him. He picked up a picture frame beside the bed and dusted it off. It was a photo of the family...the whole family. He was ten and Mikey was six. Their father was in the middle with Mikey on his shoulders and Gerard was hugging his mother laughing.

"You remember when this was taken?" Gerard said with a small smile.

"It was at Disney World...Mickey Mouse took the photo." Mikey said smiling too. "You think things would have been different if Dad didn't go to work that day?"

Suddenly the room felt quiet.

"We should get back...Mom'll already be pissed we're late." Gerard said slowly. He and Mikey both looked at each other as a strange sound filled the house. It was like drums wrapped in blankets. They got up and looked out the window. The picture dropped from his hand a smashed into a thousand peices on the floor. The light of the fire lit their faces. It was all Gerard could do to push them out of the way of the smashing window. Glass filled the room. The vibrations of the bombs shattered every window in a ten mile radius.

"ARE YOU OK?" Gerard shouted through the ringing in his ears. Mikey nodded. then it hit him. Mom.

He grabbed Mikey by the wrist and shot out of the house. Mikey felt something slip from his arm. Looking down he saw Weezy shrink into the distance.

* * *

><p>The entire camp was on fire. The streets were littered with burning debris and bodies.<p>

"MOM!" Gerard shouted at the top of his lungs. "MOM!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"**MOM!" **He felt his voice break. "Do you see her!" He asked tooking to Mikey.

What he saw made his heart sink. Mikey, his twelve year old brother didn't have a single tear in his eye. He simply stared straight forward at the burning bodies and buildings.

"MIKEY!" He said shaking him a little.

"No...No!" Mikey said shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I don't see her."

They both jumped as they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Gerard took off with Mikey close behind towards the sound.

From behind a rolled over car they saw a girl with short brown messy hair being carried away by two strange men in white suits and masks like Dracula. She struggled and screamed as they tried to drag her from the wreckage.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTERS! DAD! AHH! GET OFF ME!" she shouted and screamed. One of the masked men pulled out a gun with a needle and the words "DEEPER SLEEPER" on the side. He pressed it to her skin and pulled the trigger.

"LET GO OF ME! AHHH! DAD!AHHhh..mmph." Her eyes dropped and her body went limp.

"We've got to do something!" Gerard whispered. He saw a strange white gun that looked like it was made of plastic. He picked it up. They could see the two masked men had a similar pair on their hips.

"How the hell does this thing work?"

Mikey shrugged.

"How should I know!"

Gerard found the hammar and pulled it back. It made a loud buzz.

"Here goes nothin'' He said and aimed. To his surprise a beam of light shot out...also to his surprise he missed.

The masked men saw the shot and picked up their guns to return fire. Gerard and Mikey ducked behind the car.

"How could you miss? They're like ten feet away!" Mikey's voice squeaked.

"I've never shot a gun before! Give me a break!" Gerard snapped and turned to fire a few more random shots. Finally one hit a masked man causing him to collapse on the ground. The second continued to fire. Gerard tried again but kept missing.

Mikey covered his head. Gerard ducked and sat beside him.

"How can you not hit him!" Mikey said angrily.

"You try and hit him! This thing shoots weird." Gerard said waving the gun. Mikey gave a shrug and snatched the gun up. Before Gerard could do or say anything, Mikey had turned and fired a perfect shot right into the masked mans head. He fell the the ground with a thud.

Gerard stood up.

"...Dude..."

Mikey shrugged again.

"I play alot of war games."

Gerard snatched the gun back. Together they walked up the the three bodies.

"Is she dead?" Mikey asked. Gerard knelt down and brushed the hair out of the girls face. She had soft features under the scratches and bruses. She flinched under his touch and inhailed.

"She's alive. We should probably get moving before those guys wake up...if they wake up." Gerard said standing.

"What about her?" Mikey motioned. "We cant just leave her here."

Gerard sighed.

"Fine...Help me get her feet."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there you go. I'll update when I can. Sorry if there's a few spelling erros. It deleted on me once already and I'm working with FF. net editor so cut me some slack. I hope you liked it. It might be a little rushed, I have alot in store so i wanted to get to the point. Hope you liked it. Please Review xoxo_


	3. Restoration at 20 Percent

_A/N: I know this chapter is almost a literal copy and past...well the begining is. Reasons 1. I do want that part to be the same 2. i'm lazy and idk when FanFic editor likes to do quick saves and delete half of what i write. I got two hours of sleep last night becuase of this damn computer but i do want to give you guys something to read. If you dont wanna re-read just skip the parts you know. Also sorry if there are some errors again...two hours of sleep. I shot myself with two CC's of coffee just to get us this far. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Victory woke up early so she would have time to do her hair. Last night she had gotten the news the war was over and her favorite band was going to be in the parade today. She was so happy she'd asked her father to book them. Being the daughter of the most powerful man in the world had it's purks. After her stylist did her hair and make up she ran straight to the lab. Her father always was in there anymore. Just as she went to open the door she noticed it was already open. She could hear people arguing. Gently she pressed her ear to the door and peeked through with one eye. Inside were her father and his assistant Dr. Zulo. She'd never say it to his face but she hated Dr. Zulo. He'd transfered four years ago from Russia to help her father durring the war with Japan. She wasn't sure what started the war but through bits she picked up there was a company in Japan threatening to take over BLind.

A hand slammed on a table.

"Korse you are being unreasonable." Dr. Zulo huffed. His accent was light. Victory saw her father step into view.

"I'm sorry old friend but that is my final decision. Now that the treaty has been signed with the Company I feel it safe to give let Better Living know the plans for the future." Korse leaned on a table and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Battery City is still in ruines. It's time to start thinking ahead." Korse continued.

Dr. Zulo slapped his hand on the table again.

"Damn it man! I've been with you for over four years and you have been my close friend for much longer than that, and your going to sign this industry off to some...child?" Dr. Zulo was outraged.

_Child? _Victory thought to herself.

"She is already sixteen. She is not a child. The day will come when I am dead. I want my own flesh and blood to take over. I'm sorry you feel that way but after the parade it will be final. I'm signing the living will tonight." Korse said firmly.

Victory froze. They were talking about her! Her heart raced. She knew she'd be in trouble for what she was hearing.

"That day may be closer than you think Korse!" Dr. Zulo snarled and headed to the door. Victory ducked behind the door as it opened and held her breath. It was quiet for a while.

"You can come in now Victory..." Korse said from behind the door. Victory sighed and stepped into sight. "It's not polite to eves drop." He scolded her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Victory said not making eye contact. Her voice cracked. "Is...it true? Are you leaving the industry to me?"

He nodded and hugged his daughter lovingly. She pulled back.

"What if I cant do it, Dad?" She started to panic. "That's alot to ask of me and I...I..."

"Relax. That wont be for a long, long time." He smiled lightly and patted the top of her head. "Come, I have something to show you."

He motioned her to one of the back rooms. Something large was covered up with a sheet.

"Oooh! Is it a pony?" Victory teased. Her father chuckled and shook his head.

"Not quite." His hand grabbed the sheet covering it and ripped it off. She stepped back in shock. Her father's face stared back at her with closed eyes. To the copy of her father's sides were two other creatures with childish Dracula masks.

"It...it's you!" She gasped staring at the one in the center.

"Not exactly. It's an android. A replica." Korse smiled at his work.

"It' looks just like you." Victory reached a hand out to touch it. It's skin felt cold and rubbery. "What are these things?"

Korse sighed.

"I was being very serious when I told Zulo I wouldnt be around forever. What I'm showing you. He doesnt even know about. These androids were origionally created for the war. They were going to fight in place of soldiers. This creation would save thousands of lives. I used some old masks from a halloween shop to cover their ugly faces for now. I thought it gave them a scary vibe to ward off enemys."

"It's working on me." Victory said eyeing them up.

"I created the look alike me to attend all of my public functions with out the chance of an assasination attempt . I program it to know what to do and how to respond ahead of time. You can prerecord data on it aswell. If anything were to happen to me, you could still run the company but make it look like I were still alive."

He put a hand on her cheek.

"You are still too young to run the industry by yourself and it would take all threat off of you."

Victory tilted her head.

"If the war is over, why are you showing me this now, Dad?"

He smiled.

"It's just...precaution. Now. You wanted to see the parade correct?" He said changing his tune. Victory's ears snapped to this. She nodded.

"More than anything!"

"We'll I'm sorry to inform you that they rescheduled and we missed them in the city this morning."

Victory's joyful expression dropped.

"However, I can get us a hovercraft to take us to the outer-zone. They are just starting up there."

Victory smiled and jumped up and down.

"OH THANK YOU DADDY!"

* * *

><p>"Victory don't run off too far!" Her father called from behind her. She turned quickly through the crowd to look back at him.<p>

"Dad! Hurry up we're gonna miss it!" She called and waved to catch up.

She weaved through the crowd to the front. There was no way she would miss this. She felt a presence behind her.

"Victory, How many times must I tell you not to run off...Especially not in these streets." He eyed them up with a disgusted look. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you we should have got to the city sooner! Now we had to fly all the way out to the outer-zones. There is no way I'm missing this band! They're my favorite!"

She jumped up and down letting her _perfectly_ curled hair bounce up and down. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the outer-zones. She had custom fit boots to raise her an inch as well as the Company gray tailored suit. She had her best stylist curl her hair in _perfect_ curls. Her father owned the best medical/pharmaceutical/cosmetic company in the world. She could look as _perfect_ as she wanted.

She tried to stand over the crowd but it was difficult. She grabbed her father's hand.

"We'll miss it from here!" She pulled him through the crowd to a building with a balcony.

"This is perfect!" She giggled and bent over the side.  
>"Victory, Not so close!" Her father ordered and pulled her back.<p>

"Dad, Relax. The daughter of the great Mr. Xulanburg isn't going to fall off a balcony." She smiled and gave him a wink.

"That cocky attitude is going to get you in trouble one day." He said with a slight smile.

"When you run the company you'll have to change that attitude. We need a strong and dependable heir. You need heart to run a company…family values." Through his kind voice she could tell the hint of a lecture. He always tried to give his adult talks in gentle tones.

"You mean like those two?" Victory pointed in a mocking tone. Mr. Xulanburg looked over the railing down to the streets to two boys. One was older being pulled along by the younger. Brothers obviously. The older shook his dark hair from his face and kept looking back to the parade. They showed such team work.

"Exactly." He said with a smile.

After a few minutes Victory started getting antsy. Then the music sounded. She nearly leapt off the balcony with excitement. The music was so loud. They played mostly guitar drums and vocals but the piano played over the speaker system. Her father leaned in and tried to speak but it was too loud over the music.

That's when the first bomb hit. She felt a shake as on building exploded. There was another crash as more buildings fell. She looked up to see over crafts in the sky. They dropped little black dots that got bigger then exploded as they hit the buildings. Her father grabbed her hand and led her through the building. Another loud crash and the building they were in collapsed. Victory found herself across the room. Several other people littered the ground. She tried to stand but a large chunk of the wall was on her leg. She lifted it and tried to stand. Hundreds of bodies surrounded her, even the band in the parade scattered the street. She tried to scream but everything was silent. There was a ringing in her ears. She kept screaming just to try to hear herself. Then she heard it… faint sound of Piano playing on the speakers. There was another crash behind her and her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Victory woke up to something pulling at her arms and legs.<p>

"What the hell?" She tried to focus her eyes in the sun. Two men in white suits were carrying her. "What are you doing!"

One of them looked down. She screamed when she saw it's face. It was the same Dracula mask as before. She tried to look around for her father. It was like her heart shattered when she saw a single hand sticking up from the wreckage.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTERS! DAD! AHH! GET OFF ME!" she screamed. The android pulled an arm up and pressed something into her skin. It burned. she let out another yell.

"LET GO OF ME! AHHH! DAD!AHHhh..mmph." She felt her body suddenly feel heavy. She no longer had control of her arms or legs. Her eyes felt heavy. She tried to scream but her body had already shut down. She was still awake but she could feel herself slowly drifting away to sleep. She had no sense of time or movement. Just as the last drops of the drug pulled her mind in deeper to sleep doing its job she promised her attackers one thing.

The second she woke up there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you go for now. All that talk of sleep at the end really got to me so I'm off to bed. I swear this will be the only copy and past chapter. the rest will be entirely new to you guys. Please Review xoxo_


	4. Restoration at 30 Percent

_A/N: Hey everyone. Still having program issues and still typing in editor. Also wanted to mention my killjoy friends and I are setting up a music video soon so i'll give you guys the link to it when that's up. I may or may not be making a vlog of like a behind the scenes kinda think. TrapWolf is one of the people in it. He has some stories up. Apparently he's making a back story for the video. He and I'll be writing seporate ones. That'll be my next project. But I'll get to that later. For now Enjoy :D _

* * *

><p>Gerard and Mikey walked as far from the wreckage as they could, and into the forbidden zones. As they stopped every now and then to take a break from carrying the unconscious girl they didn't speak of what had happened. They both knew the fate of their mother and the others in the shelter. The town seemed eerie and quiet. Gerard knew some people still lived in the town, a few scragglers after the war, but everyone stayed in their own hide out or off in the desert. It was finally night fall when they stopped. There was a vacant motel in the center of a plaza. Allof the windows to the shops were broken or spray painted. Gerard kept an eye open for any refugees. They tended to get teritorial when it came to places like this. With a little help from Mikey who climbed in an open window they managed to unlock one of the rooms. Gerard set the girl down on the bed. To his disgust a cloud of dust puffed out the sides. Finally he sat in one of the chairs next to the door and sighed. Mikey sat on the edge of the bed biting his lip.<p>

"What are we gonna do man?" Mikey whispered. Gerard put his head in his hands and inhailed.

"I have no fucking idea." Gerard exhailed. "We just have to...stay alive. It's just you and me now, bro."

Mikey's eyes flashed to the girl.

"What about her?" He motioned. Gerard got up and stood next to the bed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now...Help me block the broken window. If we have any light showing we might have some angry refugee's looking for a place to crash." Gerard moved to the bathroom. He managed to kick off the cupboard doors from the bathroom sink as well as pop off the broken mini fridge. They taped them together and put them up where the window was. With the help of a few towels they managed to cover every crack.

Mikey watched the room while he went out and looked for food. After a few walkes around the plaza he found a strange vending machine. It was all white with a black circle and a smiley face in the center. Underneath it was the words BL/ind. He looked at the side buttons.

[POWER PUPS]

[DESTIL-O-WATER]

[GUN]

[BATTERY]

"I wasn't aware guns and batteries count as food." He said planely. Not having any money on him he did what any normal person would do...he kicked it. To his surprise the front of it crackled and swung open. Inside were several cans of food, two bottles of water, one gun and one battery. He gathered everything up in his shirt and ran back to the motel before anyone saw him.

"What'd you get. I'm starving." Mikey said rubbing his stomach. Gerard tossed him the can and he opened it.

"Dear god what is this shit!" Mikey said gagging. He turned it over to see the words REFRIED BEANS on the side.

"I think i'll starve." He said putting the can down.

Gerard picked up the gun and looked it over. On the bottom was a slot for the battery. He popped the tab open and slid in the battery.

"So how exactly do you think these things work?" He said listening to it buzz. Mikey shrugged and took it from Gerard's hands.

"I don't know but it looks cool. What's it say on the side?" Mikey turned it over.

**VSHOOM!**

They looked up in time to see the light beam shoot straight into the wall leaving a large black singe mark. They turned to each other slowly.

"...okay...So i'm going to take this..." Gerard said slowly taking the gun and setting it on the table. "And you're going to go sit and not touch anything."

Mikey just nodded still looking at the mark on the wall.

"Mmm..." Their eyes darted to the girl.

"Did she just make a sound?" Mikey asked. Gerard nodded.

"I think so."

Slowly they walked up to the bed. The girl had a pained look on her face. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

"Mmm...dad...no...the robots..." She squinted tighter and moved her head a little. Gerard stepped up closer.

"Easy, easy, your safe now." He said trying to think of something calming to say. The girl squinted again then opened her eyes quickly.

"You're ok." Gerard said looking at Mikey to see if that seemed like a good thing to say.

A hand shot straight up. He felt the palm of the girls hand hit him hard in the chest. He flew back into the wall.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl shouted. When he looked up she was already on her feet. The hit from the wall knocked the wind out of him.

"Where am I? Where the hell did you take me?" She had balled her hands into fists ready for action. She looked to Mikey who backed up slowly.

Gerard jumped up and dusted off his shirt and pants.

"Chill the fuck out!" He spat back, wrather pissed off. "We saved your ass so how about having a little bit of gratitude."

The girl scoffed.

"Gratitude! You had those androids attack me and bring me here! I'll show you some fucking gratitude! Right here!" She said holding up a fist.

"Oh please. Put your hands down before you hurt yourself, girlie! We were only trying to help." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Like hell! I'm suppose to believe you after I wake up in some dank smelly motel? Yeah that doesn't sound like a _kidnapping_!"

"From the way your dressed I'm going to assume your from the city, very upper class. So just put those little fists down and we can get you back to where ever you came from, Princess. Your not fooling anyone by trying to act like you could kick _my_ ass." Gerard smirked.

Now he'd done it. Mikey winced as the girl lunged across the room. Gerard hadn't anticipated the attack, resulting in a firm fist to the cheek bone. He spun around fast but popped right back up in time to block the girl's second attack. He held both arms up and caught her by the shoulder.

"Crazy bitch! We were just trying to help!" Gerard shouted and pushed her back. He didn't intend for one second to hit her back, he was raised better than to hit a girl under any condition, but he was going to defend himself. With every hit she threw he blocked it. Finally she knocked him on the ground and was on top.

"What the hell do you want from us!" Gerard shouted struggling.

"You have threeseconds to tell me why you kidnapped me!" The girl threatened pulling her fist back.

"Or what? You'll attempt me some more?" Gerard rolled his eyes. The girl turned to the table and snatched up the gun. She pointed it directly at Mikey.

"You have three seconds or your friend here will be a little less wind resistant!" Her aim was dead on. Mikey shrunk back to the wall.

"Gee..." Mikey whimpered.

"One..." The girl said. Gerard rattled his brain trying to think of a way to explain what happend.

"Two..."

Mikey closed his eyes and covered his head.

"..." Gerard said it all at once. The girl got up and lowered her gun.

"Wait what?" She was a little annoyed.

"We came after the bomb and found you. Those guys were after you and after they injected you with that stuff we shot them and took you here incase they woke up." Gerard said trying to catch his breath his heart was still racing.

"So...you didn't program the androids to kidnap me?" She didn't make eye contact.

"No! Though I'm not sure why anyone in their right mind would want to kidnap _you_!" Gerard got up and rubbed his cheek. She dropped the gun.

"I'm so sorry! I just paniced! When I was drugged the last thing I saw was the androids grabbing me I assumed...Oh I'm sorry!" She covered her lips and shook her head.

"You keep saying androids. Do you mean those Dracula guys?" Gerard asked snatching up the gun.

She nodded.

"Those weren't people. My father built them as soldiers but they weren't supposed to be in comision yet. They are an open project but anyone can program them to do anything. I saw them grabbing me, and after the bombing it would have been a perfect oportunity to kidnap me...I mean, since I found out I'm supposed to take over the company and all..." She was talking to herself now. She looked back at Gerard and Mikey who gave her a blank stare.

"...Yeah...so your trying to tell me those Dracula looking things were robots? And they want you why exactly?" Gerard tilted his head.

The girl laughed a little and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. This must be confusing for you. My father is Korse Xulanburgh." She said.

"_Your_ the daughter of X?" Gerard's jaw dropped. Mikey's eyes got big.

"I wasn't allowed out much because of the war. Alot of people wanted to hurt my father...and me. So I assumed they bombed the street because he was there...After they saw I was still alive I guess they were trying to take me too..." She started to tear up. "It was my fault we were late in the city...We had to go to the zones to see the parade..."

Gerard was filled with a mix of empathy and anger.

"So...your father was the reason the camp got bombed?" Gerard tried to restrain his voice. The girl looked up.

"I suppose it could be possible. I don't know for sure...God...All of those people." She closed her eyes. A few tears ran down the side of her cheeks. "I watched it all burn!" She sobbed and backed up to sit on the bed.

Gerard looked to Mikey. Mikey motioned for him to go sit next to her. Cautiously Gerard sat next to her.

"We...lost our mother. Mikey and I were in the outer zones. We looked but couldnt find her."

The girl looked up and sniffled.

"Mikey?"

Gerard smiled and pointed to Mikey.

"That's my younger brother Mikey." Mikey just waved but didn't make eye contact.

The girl turned to him.

"I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you. I wasn't really gonna shoot." She sniffled.

"Its...um...ok." Mikey mumbled awkwardly.

"Sorry I punched you." She said turning to Gerard. Gerard just laughed.

"Ha, are you kidding me? I've never met a girl who could actually throw a punch! Decent!" When he smiled she could see the hint of a bruse on his cheek.

"Either way I'm sorry." She smiled lightly. She stood up and headed for the door. "We'll I appriciated your help very much. Again sorry for the attack, but I should be getting back to the Industry before they think i'm dead too."

She went to open the door only to have Gerard close it.

"Woah woah whoa! There's no way you're going out at night! Especially not after a bombing!" Gerard said surprised.

"What's wrong with going out at night?" The girl tilted her head annoyed.

"Ok Princess, first things first. I've seen my share of town bombings and you never go out after them. These refugees are so used to them it suddenly becomes a scramble for who can snag the supplies first. Secondly you never, and I repeat, never go out after dark! Someone like you would get mugged in a heart beat!" Gerard said a-matter-of-factly.

The girl rolled her eyes.

_"First off,"_ She mocked him. "Stop calling me _Princess_!, secondly I can handle myself, as obviously shown earlier, and thridly..." She said opening the door. She went to step outside but stopped when she heard something growl.

A few feet from the door was a wild dog eating the remains of another animal. The girl quickly slammed the door shut.

"Ya know...this place does feel cozy..." She said with a smile nervously.

"That's what I thought, Princess." Gerard said with a smug grin. The girl sighed and stepped into the center of the room.

"Ok you are going to have to stop calling me that if you want to see morning."

Gerard sighed.

"Fine, then what is your name?" He asked.

"Victory Xulanburgh. But you can just call me, Victory or Victory X." She said firmly. It was a unique name he had to give her that.

"Victory?" He repeated it.

"I accept nothing but it." She said with a wink, refering to the fight earlier. He put out his hand.

"Well Victory, I'm Gerard."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all the Revews keep 'em up. *Secret* Reviews=Writer food_


	5. Restoration at 40 Percent

_A/N: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It worked! I was able to get my program back! I think! It's going really slow when I type so we'll see how this works. _

* * *

><p>It was a restless night for everyone. Victory took the bed while Gerard and Mikey took the floor. She felt filthy sleeping on the dusty bed. She could smell the must in sheets and pillows. She decided to sleep with her shoes on and on top of the covers. Try as she might she just couldn't get herself to sleep. Her mind kept drifting back to the bombing. The sight of her father's hand sticking up from the rubble. She tried to hold her breath to keep the sound of her sobs silent.<p>

Gerard had rolled out blankets for him and Mikey. The bed was close to the wall so there was enough room for the two of them on the floor. He sprawled out on his blanket and rolled up his old blue jacket into a ball for a pillow. He inhaled the smell of old leather and dust. It was like his insides physically hurt from guilt and remorse. Now both their parents were gone and they were left on their own. He had no idea what he was going to do for food or shelter. In some ways he blamed the girl, Victory. _She was the reason they bombed the camps. Her father and his damned company._ He thought to himself. How could he even let her stay here like this? She was the enemy! There was a strange sound that disrupted his thoughts. To his left he could hear heavy breathing and sniffles.

He looked but Mikey was already asleep. It was the girl. She was….crying. He sighed and put a hand over his eyes. He wasn't the only one who had lost someone today. He felt like a total ass. Slowly he sat up and edged towards the bed. She got very quiet but her body continued to shake.

"_Hey_." He whispered. She didn't say anything but he could hear her breathing heavily. "_Are you…ok_?" He couldn't think of a better word. How could anyone be ok in this sort of situation?

"_It's my fault you know_?" Her voice crackled as she whispered. He could hear her holding back tears by the way her voice sounded.

He wanted to argue but in his heart he had an underlining anger. Instead he kept silent.

"_If I hadn't been so late we never would have needed to go to the camps for the parade_." The bed shook as she cried. Gerard sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"It's not your fault." He said as if the idea annoyed him. Victory sat up sniffling and whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"You had no idea of knowing there was going to be a bomb." Suddenly his brain was working out words before he had a chance to process what he was saying. "If they were tracking you guys it wouldn't have mattered where you were. There was literally nothing you could do…." He paused realizing what he had just said.

"There was nothing you could do…" He repeated it. This time he felt the words. "There wasn't anything _anyone_ could do…What happened, happened and there's nothing to make it any other way….all we can do is just move on. Somehow."

She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"_You really think so_?" She whispered. He nodded slowly. She coughed and sat fully upright.

"I'm going to the city to figure out what's going on tomorrow. Since I'm Korse's daughter I take over the company. They'll be able to take me in. Maybe…if you'd like…You and your brother could come with me. They could sort out something for the two of you….Maybe find you guys a place to stay." She looked up a little not exactly making eye contact.

Gerard looked down to Mikey. He thought of how young his kid brother looked in the dimly lit room. He couldn't do this on his own.

"I think I might take you up on that offer." Gerard said. He gave a half smile. "Besides, somebody's going to have to make sure you don't get mugged or eaten by wild dogs." He laughed.

"I'll kick your ass any day!" Victory chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Bring it Princess!" He gave a wink. They both made eye contact and then quickly looked away still smiling. Victory felt her cheeks get a little red. She was happy it was too dark for him to see. Little did she know his own cheeks felt warm. He put a hand to his lips and pretended to cough.

"Well…." He said awkwardly and cleared his throat a little more. "I think we should be getting some rest. It's a big walk to Battery City."

Victory nodded.

"Yeah…. And….thanks." She said with a weak smile as she lay back down. "I sorta needed that."

Gerard scoffed and rested his head on his jacket.

"Well don't get used to it Princess. Just cause you're Daddy's little girl doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you." He said in his most serious voice. Something big and dusty slammed into his head. He coughed as he pulled a pillow off of his face.

"Don't call me Princes!" She glared and then rolled over. He tucked the pillow under his head.

"_She is going to be trouble_." He whispered to himself. Victory smirked to herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Victory woke to the sound of a TV. She stretched her achy body feeling and hearing a few cracks from her back.<p>

"Man I'd kill for memory foam right now." She yawned. As she sat up she saw Mikey staring at the TV. Weird images flashed on the screen. It was some kind of commercial.

"Better Living Industries." The announcer's voice sounded. It was a woman with a soft voice. "Have you taken your medication today?" Then more random images and flashing colors. "Why feel emotions when you have Better Living Industries."

Victory got up.

"What the hell is this?" She asked_. Why weren't there news on the bombings_? She never remembered BL/ind having commercials like this. Mikey was silent. He never took his eyes off of the screen.

"Mikey?" She got a little closer. _His name was Mikey_? Right? She couldn't remember.

He still didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"Where is your brother?" She knelt down next to him.

"Getting breakfast." He mumbled.

"What are you watching?" She asked looking at him then back to the screen. Again he said nothing.

"Mikey?" She asked a little worried. "You do talk don't you?"

Just then the door opened. Gerard came in with an arm full of water and cans.

"Good morning." He said closing the door with his foot. He set everything down on the table and turned to Victory and Mikey.

"Does your brother talk?" Victory asked tilting her head.

Gerard slowly nodded.

"Yeah…" He answered. It was a strange question. "He never shuts up actually. Why?"

Victory waved a hand in front of Mikey's face.

"Mikey, Gerard's back…" She said waving her hand. Still no reaction. Gerard instantly dashed forward and got down to his knees.

"Mikey?" He said loudly. "Yo! Mikey!"

"See?" Victory said biting her lip.

"What's he been doing?"

Victory sat back on her feet.

"He was watching TV when I woke up." She shrugged.

Gerard shook him a little, but lightly.

"Mikey! Dude!...I found a unicorn! SNAP OUT OF IT MAN, YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Gerard shouted. Finally Victory reached up and shut off the TV.

Mikey's eyes shut and his head drooped a little. He snapped it back up quickly and blinked a few times.

"Woah…" He said looking from Gerard to Victory. "What happened? When did you get back?" He said looking at Gerard. "Did I fall asleep in front of the TV?"

Gerard and Victory met worried eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" Victory asked. Mikey shook his head.

"I got up when Gerard did and then decided to watch TV while he got food. I wanted to see if there was news on the bombings….then some commercial for medication came on. I felt all weird and sad. Then it was like I went to sleep." Mikey shook a little as he spoke. "What happened?"

Gerard flipped the TV back on. The weird black and white commercial was playing. Everyone once in a while more images flashed up. It was like an optical illusion with swirling black and white shapes. He flipped through every station.

"It's on all of them." He said flipping through. Some commercials were different but it was all BL/ind advertising.

"Wait go back, go back!" Victory said pointing at the screen. "There was one with people!"

Gerard went back two stations where a bald man stood at a podium waving and nodding. It was as if the air had been sucked from the room. Victory gasped and dropped back, sitting on the ground all the way. She had to catch herself with her left hand to keep from falling all the way back.

"Dad?" She managed to say before she started hyperventilating. "I..I-I saw him m-my self-f!" It was all she could do to get what little air in she could while taking short quick breaths. "Dad?"

She shouted at the screen.

"H-how is this possible!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around herself. Gerard turned the sound up.

Korse cleared his throat and began speaking.

"_Yes, it's true there were bombings in Zone Six." He said with a heavy sigh. "Many were lost in the fires, many brave men and women. I managed to survive by taking shelter in a small building. However_," He cleared his throat again as if he were tearing up. "_My daughter….was killed an explosion_."

"_**WHAT**_**?"** Victory shouted and sat upright.

Korse continued.

"_Her body was found amongst the rubble. There will be a service in a few days." He kept his head down, then brought it back up with a small smile. "Now I know this is hard on everyone. I would also like to inform the public of a new drug available to those who lost loved ones. Through commerce and the correct combination of medication BLI has to offer, you too can be a happy well-adjusted part of the populous. Long gone are the inefficient days when the consumer needed love, sex, makeup, or reassurance... these lustful idiosyncrasies left you feeling empty, tired, and weak. But now, you too can be fulfilled! Fill your heart with synthetic happiness, erase pain with ease, digitize your memories, and protect your interests with customizable blasters all at our one stop shop. Don't let the world get you down. Instead, bring the world down to your level_!"

Victory's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it…He's using my death to sell pills!" She said outraged. Then it hit her.

_I created the look alike me to attend all of my public functions. If anything were to happen to me, you could still run the company but make it look like I were still alive_. Her father's words echoed in her head.

"No…" She whispered and looked closer at the screen. Gerard and Mikey both looked at her confused and conflicted emotions. As she looked closer she could see Dr. Zulo standing in the back. His mouth moved just as Korse's did making the same shape like a perfect puppeteer. In his hand he held a small remote and had a large grin on his face. Victory covered her mouth and got as far from the TV as she could. The Program ended and another commercial popped on.

"_You may say, "OK BLI, well it seems like you have everything i could ever need in this life taken care of, but what about my needs after this life? Surely Better Living industries has not thought of everything?" Well ladies and gentleman, we wouldn't call it a one stop shop if we didn't! So when talking with a BLI representative about your Reality Dependance don't forget to ask him/her about our brand new Soul Protection Plan. You trust us with every aspect of your lives, why not your afterlife? Let BLI be your God, sign up now to secure your place at the right hand side of the future!  
>Keep smiling<em>"

Victory covered her ears.

"SHUT IT OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT THAT THING OFF!" She shouted. Tears ran down her cheeks. Gerard reached up quickly and flicked it off.

"What is it?" He asked. He and Mikey were on each side of her now.

"That's not him….THAT IS NOT MY FATHER!" She shouted and pointed at the TV.

"I don't understand." Gerard biting his lip and looking at the TV.

"That THING is not my father! It's a robot! My father built it in the event of an emergency if he was killed so I could take on company. His partner is controlling it! He's doing this! Don't you get it?" She threw up her arms.

Gerard and Mikey shook their heads.

"In one night he managed to take over the company and steal the broadcasting stations. He's using the commercials to hypnotize people!" She buried her face.

"So…that's not a person…but a robot? How is that possible? I thought BL/ind was a drug company." Gerard asked sitting up on the bed now.

"It is, but they also were a technology company that helped the military with the war. The Company in Japan wanted to take over and use BL/ind to drug and control the population." Victory got up and started pacing.

"I'm not sure why Zulo would want to help them, but I'm sure as hell finding out!" She went for her jacket and then opened the door. The sun beamed into the dark room.

Gerard grabbed his jacket and then he and Mikey ran after her. She was already to the center of the parking before they could catch up.

"Woah woah woah!" Gerard said huffing and holding his arms up. "There's no way you're planning on going alone!"

Victory kept walking.

"Thanks for everything. Sorry our agreement last night didn't work out. I'm not expecting you to fight this with me. When I'm done murdering the bastard who's behind all of this I'll be sure to look you up." She said with a straight face and glared in the sunlight.

Gerard had to put himself directly in front of her.

"They have robots that look like people and lots of guns! There is NO WAY I'm letting you go by yourself!" He said putting his arms out so she couldn't pass. "We are going with you!"

"No you are not!" She shouted in his face.

"YES WE ARE!" he shouted back getting closer.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES WE ARE!" Suddenly they were shouting all at once now.

"**STOP FIGHTING**!"

They both turned to see Mikey squinting with his arms at his sides balled into fists. He shot a hand out to Victory.

"**YOU** to be our guide to the city! You're the only one who can help us get there!" He shouted closing his eyes. Gerard smiled and nodded. Mikey's other fist shot out inches from Gerard's face. His smile dropped.

"**YOU** need to stop picking pointless fights so she is willing to help us and we can _**actually**_ get there!" Mikey shouted.

They both stared at him with astonished and scared expressions.

"Do we have an understanding!" Mikey put both hands to his sides. He was a little calmer now.

Victory and Gerard both nodded.

"Good!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay it's a working program! Hope you enjoyed that. I was writing the Korse speech when Obama popped on the news about Bin Laden's death. Freaky shiz. Just glad they got the guy. But still weird coincidence. Any hoo. Hope you liked little 12 yr old Mikey. I was writing the Victory/Gerard fight and couldn't think of where to go when I saw Mikey just standing there annoyed in my mind. I'd be too in that situation. I think you guys'll like the next chapter…..*hint hint*….there will be poof. :D …oh also…Review or the unicorn gets it! *Points knife at Wheezy*_


	6. Restoration at 50 Percent

_A/N: Your reviews make me lol *literally*. And don't you guys worry I have plans for Gee and Victory ;D I'm glad you guys are really liking this one *Whispers* to be honest I thought it was going to be the worst one! *stops whispering* Ok well without further ado let there be poof! _

* * *

><p>They packed what little they could in a small back pack they found. They had Mikey wait in the motel room while they looked for supplies. Victory wasn't happy as to where they had happened to find the back pack. She looked away while Gerard out it off of the arms of an elderly man. Gerard's theory was they did what they had to so they could get by. It had a small blanket, a few old cans of beer and large red jacket.<p>

When they got back Mikey was sitting on the bed reading a car magazine. Gerard tossed the jacket at him and went to the table to pack everything.

"What's this for?" Mikey asked sitting up and looking over the jacket. He brushed his fingers over the leather. It had a three on one arm and Cobra on the chest.

"Well." Gerard said putting cans in the pack. "Typically people put it over their arms and back to keep warm at night, or keep the sun off their back during long trips." His voice was overly sarcastic.

"Where'd it come from?" Mikey put it on. The sleeves hung over his hands. Victory sat on the bed with big eyes.

"Don't worry about it." She managed a smile.

Finally they were ready to go. The sun gave them no mercy. Not a single cloud touched the sky. Gerard pulled a pair sun goggles from his pocket and put them on. Victory had to stop and take off her jacket revealing her white lace top and tugged at her gray pants. Gerard and Mikey felt awkward until they realized the bottom part unzipped into shorts. She tossed the bottoms into the bag as well and sighed.

"That's much better!" She said stretching out. "I had my tailor put a secret zipper in their for the hot summer days." She said simply when they looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, whatever princess. Let's just get moving." Gerard said throwing the bag onto his shoulder.

They walked all day only stopping for water or food breaks. They finally stopped when the sun dropped behind the horizon of the city. They were well into the desert now. Gerard set up a fire and Victory and Mikey rolled out blankets. Victory handed out the cans of Power Pups to everyone and they all sat around the fire.

"You don't look so good, Victory." Mikey said licking the lid from his can. Gerard looked up from his can to see her with her blanket wrapped around herself.

"I'm fine. It's just really cold." She said with her eyes half closed. Gerard and Mikey exchanged looks. It was well over eighty even in the dark.

Gerard got up and pulled the blanket down. Her skin was beat red. She let out a gasp of pain as his cold fingers touched her skin.

"Gah! Don't do that!" She shouted and bit her lip. Gerard sighed in annoyance.

"Damn it. Drink this." He mumbled and tossed his water bottle at her. She guzzled it down."

"What?" Mikey asked worried. "Is she sick?"

"No. The City Princess has sun poison." Gerard said digging through the bag. "She'll be fine. It's not that bad…where the hell is the..ah!"

He came back with a small tube with the BL/ind logo on the side.

"Put his on your arms and back." He said handing it to her. "It'll get rid of the sun poison and keep you from getting burned."

She took it and undid the lid.

"Thank you." She nodded and started rubbing it in. Instantly her skin felt better. It was a strange mix of cool and warm.

"Good to know something good is coming from Better Living Industry." She mumbled and put her head down on the pillow.

"How much more walking do we have?" she asked hugging her bottle of water close to her and closed her eyes.

Gerard sat next to Mikey and tossed another log on the fire.

"I'd say about a day in a half." He said lying down. "So…is it helping?"

His voice crackled a little.

There was no answer. He sat up to see her fast asleep hugging the bottle like a teddy bear. He laid back down.

"The second we make it to the city we are so ditching her." He whispered to Mikey.

Mikey rolled over and shrugged.

"I kinda like her." He said yawning. Gerard looked up at the stars.

"That's the problem."

* * *

><p>The next morning they woke up and started walking. Victory was amazed at how much the cream had worked. Her skin was completely gone of red blemishes or sore spots. This time she kept her jacket on as they walked. They walked for most of the day when they saw several figures in the distance. Gerard pulled them behind a rock to get a better look.<p>

Two boys were kicking what looked to be another person. A third was going through a few bags and tossing everything out.

"Aww, what's the big scary guy gonna do?" One of the boys jeered. The second kicking stopped and held up a small white rabbit.

"What's a matter? Were you trying to save your little bunny?" The second teased.

"Let it go!" The victim shouted. They kicked him hard in the stomach.

Gerard looked up from behind the rock.

"I think I know that guy!" He whispered. Mikey stuck his head out too.

"That's the guy from the camp!" Mikey said. "The one who kept that other guy from fighting with us! Wasn't his name like Ray or something?"

Gerard nodded.

Ray rolled on his side and spat up blood.

"I don't wan' any troub-ble." He tried to talk but his cheek was too swollen. He went to get up but the first boy planted a foot hard into Ray's back.

"You're not going anywhere." He chuckled darkly. He nodded to the other boy. "Marcus! What do you say we have this little bunny for dinner?"

Marcus nodded and got out his knife.

"NO!" Ray shouted and held out his arm.

Mikey shoved Gerard.

"Do something!" Mikey pleaded. Victory nodded.

"We can't just let them do this!" She said.

Gerard hopped out from behind the rock and held out the lazer gun.

"NO BODY MOVE!" He shouted. The three guys jumped up and put their hands in the air at the site of the gun. The one they called Marcus dropped the rabbit which scampered off.

"RUN RUN BUNNY! RUN!" Mikey popped out and shouted. Gerard glared at the attackers.

"Easy!" The one said taking his foot off of Ray's back. "We were just joking around, right kid?" He nudged Ray who winced in pain.

"I suggest you three get the hell out of here before I count to three." Gerard said pulling back the hammer of the gun. "One…"

The three boys dropped their things and scattered. Gerard put the gun down and watched them fade over the hill. He looked down to Ray and offered a hand.

"Thanks man." Ray said getting up. He had several cuts on his cheek and lips but all in all he would live.

"No problem." Gerard shrugged.

"Hey!" Ray said taking a step back. "You're the guy from the camp! Damn man you really know how to pick your fights!" He said laughing.

"I could say the same for you!" Gerard laughed and scratched the back of his head. "You are easily twice those guys size. Why didn't you fight back?"

Ray got a little red in the face.

"I'm not much of a fighter. There's already too much violence in the world." He looked down.

"Then why'd you start anything with them in the first place?" Mikey asked.

Ray bit his lip.

"There was a…bunny in a trap….I was trying to save it and they jumped me….." He said ashamed.

It was awkwardly silent for the next for moments. Victory finally nudged Gerard.

"Well…um…we're heading to the city. You could um…come along if you want. You know, incase those guys try and like…come back or something like that." Gerard said.

Ray's face lit up.

"Really?" He said. "I was heading that way already! I heard they are setting up new camps there that will keep everyone safe."

Gerard nodded.

"Sure. This is Victory." He said pulling her forward. "She's the daughter of Korse. We're following her back to see if we can get things settled for ourselves."

"NO WAY!" Ray said backing up. "But she's dead! It's all over the news!"

"It's a little complicated." Victory said. "I'll explain on the way."

Victory and Gerard explained everything from the bombing up till the broadcasting. It was a little hard for Ray to comprehend androids taking over but he said he did see a few men in Dracula masks searching the camps after the bombing. Finally they stopped for the night and set up camp.

Victory and Gerard noticed Ray was very shy and kept mostly to himself. They all sat around the fire and the boys told stories about life in the refugee camps. Gerard pulled out the cans of beer and handed them to Victory and Ray. The three of them cracked them open. They were warm but the bubbly feeling reminded them all of pop. After a few sips Victory already felt the alcohol going to her head.

As they told stories she listened intently. She had no idea it was so bad outside of the city. What amazed her was how close they all seemed as they told the stories.

"How can you all be so happy with out anything?" Victory finally asked. "You have no house or electronics or cool clothes…how do you guys do it?"

"What _you_ are." Gerard started as he stared into the fire. "It's just what you own. What have you become when they take from you almost everything."

"Free." Ray chuckled. Mikey and Gerard laughed lightly.

"Exactly. Once they take everything you have all you have left is each other." Gerard said looking at Mikey who was poking at the fire. "It brings you closer and lets you realize what you do have."

They let it fall quiet for a moment as they pondered this idea.

Finally a scream broke the silence.

They all jumped to see Ray jump back several feet.

"What is it!" Victory shouted as she got to her feet. Gerard stepped forward and lifted a snake from the ground. It hissed at him and coiled around his arm. They all looked at Ray.

"I don't like snakes ok!...or spiders." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh my god." Victory huffed and sat back down.

"Really dude?" Gerard said tossing the snake into the bushes.

"I just have a problem with creepy crawly things!" Ray retorted.

"I can't believe it." Victory laughed hard and knocked her beer over. They all turned as she laughed so hard she fell off of the log she sat on.

"Cut it out!" Ray glared.

"Yeah…it wasn't that funny." Gerard said raising an eyebrow.

"No…hahaha…no you don't get it. Haha!" She tried to compose herself.

"Care to let the rest of us in on it?" Gerard motioned his hand in a circle.

Finally Victory sat up and tried to catch her breath. She picked up her beer and leaned on the log.

"I just realized…"She said between snickers.

"This trip just suddenly turned into the Wizard of Oz! Haha…I'm Dorothy, you're the cowardly lion." She pointed to Ray.

"You're Toto." She pointed to Mikey. "And you're the Tin Man!" She pointed at Gerard.

They all stopped for a moment and thought then erupted with laughter. All except Gerard.

"Why am I the Tim Man?" He asked. Victory giggled and stood on the log wrapping an arm around his neck. He could feel the heat from her skin on his neck. She pointed at him with her index finger while she held her beer.

"It's cuz yer so serious." She giggled and tried to make a stern face. "errrr!"

"Haha, nice one!" Ray started chuckling again and sipped his beer.

Gerard took the beer from her hand.

"I think that's enough for you…" He said setting it aside. She pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Party Poison." She grumbled.

"What?" He said trying to step away but she wrapped her other arm around him and kept her head on his shoulder.

"You're a party poison! You don't know how to have fun." She stuck her tongue out and made a face at him.

"Let's just go to bed." Gerard protested. He felt something warm on his cheek. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was her lips.

"Good night Party Poison." She giggled and crawled under her blanket. His face flushed. He tried to rub his where she had kissed but no matter how much he tried he could still feel those soft lips on his cheek.

"Everyone just get to bed!" He growled and crawled under his own blanket.

"Wooah. Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Ray said laughing again.

"Let's just get some sleep so we can get up bright and early tomorrow." Gerard rolled away from the circle. "I wanna get to the City as soon as possible."

_And away from that damn girl_. He thought.

"Okay, Party Poison Tin Man…" Victory chuckled to herself and pressed her face into her pillow.

"Great…now all we need is a brainless Scarecrow and we're a full set." Gerard said to himself and scowled into the dark. Slowly he brought his hand to his cheek. A thin smile crept over his lips.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope that holds you off untill we get to the good stuff. I mostly wanted to write the Bunny part so i could have the line "Run run bunny run" from Destroya. Such a random lyric. bet you cant guess who the next person we meet is...O.o...ok bet you can because foreshadowing is like that but it'll still be worth it and i swear there'll be some sort of surprise...just you see. something you never expected O.o MIND FREAK BITCHES_


	7. Restoration at 60 Percent

_A/N: an actual chapter yayyy *party horn sound* What the hell would be the onomatopoeia for those things…you know those noise makers at parties that are shaped like rolled up paper? To me it sounds like voo-roodle. Ok…and I've officially gotten off topic. What I did want to say was responses to some of your reviews. I love it when you guys say stuff like "__Definitely made me laugh out loud at my computer...in a room all by myself... ah! stupid AP testing making me go crazy. Yeah"_

_I love that these stories make you guys laugh awkwardly by yourself or in front of your parents or librarian, getting that occasional "What is wrong with that person" look. That's essentially what I write this for. Little are you aware I keep track of who comments, who keeps commenting every chapter and what you guys have to say and it's cool to get a small insight of who you guys are. In a totally non stalkerish way! **I SWEAR!**_

_It always cheers me up to see a new review or and especially new reviewers. Just wanted to let you know that some faceless writer in some small town of USA loves you for who you people are, and the fact that you have come this far means a lot to me. So…yeah…this mushy feely stuff has gone on long enough. TO THE EMERALD CITY!…..oh. I mean Batter City._

* * *

><p>The sun crept over the horizon. Victory's eyes shot open when the light hit them. She quickly covered them back up under the blanket. Her head pounded a little. The old beer had hit her fast last night. She moaned slightly in pain as she curled into a ball on the desert ground under her blanket. Her mind buzzed over last night's events. She remembered falling out of her seat and shouting something about the Wizard of OZ. The more she woke up the more she remembered until something specific surfaced. Her eyes popped open.<p>

"Oh, shit…" She whispered and brought a hand to her lips. She closed her eyes and remembered the soft warm feel of his cheek on her lips. _Why would I kiss him goodnight_? She thought to herself. _Why would I_…. Her mind started wondering. She thought about how soft his cheek had felt, how warm it felt in the cold night air. She remembered having her arms round him and staring at his face. The light of the fire hit his face at just the right angle and the way his eyes…..NO! She stopped herself. _He's just some kid from the zones_. She told herself. _He means nothing! __**It **__meant nothing_!

"Victory, get up." Mikey's voice broke her thought. She felt his foot bumping into her side.

"Gimme a minute." She mumbled and covered her blushing cheeks. After a few seconds she stood up and wrapped her blanket around her. Ray was already up and ready, packing his things. Mikey walked away from Victory and picked up a small granola bar from one of the larger rocks and started eating it while he started packing. She looked around and didn't see Gerard. His spot was completely empty, not even a blanket or a bag.

"Look alive sunshine!" A voice said from behind her causing her to jump. She turned to look back only to have her heart skip a beat. Gerard stood directly behind her.

"Oh..I um…good morning…." She stammered. "Where have I heard that before?" She tilted her head.

Gerard pulled a bottle from his hip and drank from it.

"Some pre-war DJ used to say it all the time when he started his station in the mornings." He said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Victory said not making eye contact.

"You want a sip?" He asked sticking out the bottle. She felt her cheeks flush.

"No. I'm good thanks." She lied. Her throat felt dry and scratchy but there was no way she was sharing his water bottle.

"Your loss." He said taking another sip. "It's a long trip and it's gonna be hot! You should at least drink something. You were pretty buzzed last night and that'll dehydrate you."

She moved away from him and to a large rock, setting down her blanket and folding it.

"Yup…very wasted. It's all really fuzzy…Don't remember much, just laughing all of you and something about the Wizard of OZ." She said trying her best to sound convincing. She wasn't facing him but he made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"So you don't remember…." Gerard started but Ray stepped a little in front of him.

"You don't remember calling me the Cowardly Lion?" He said with a large grin on his face. Victory giggled, mostly in relief of a change of subject.

"Don't forget I'm Toto!" Mikey shouted walking up with his bag.

"And I'm the Tin Man." Gerard said a little frustrated. Victory stuck her blanket in its bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I specifically remember you being Party Poison." She said with a wink. They picked up the remaining supplies and started walking for the City.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Gerard said walking behind her. They walked in a V formation like birds. "Party Poison? It sounds like a Japanese drug or something"

Victory chuckled.

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

><p>They walked for most of the day until they finally reached the city boarder. It looked unreal. Cars had been flipped over and set on fire. Bodies scattered the streets. The smell was unbearable. At one point Gerard had to stop before he got sick behind a turned car. Ray handed him a bottle of water which he was more than happy to accept. Victory walked up to him and pulled something from her pocket. He looked up from behind the car to see a large black and red checkered handkerchief folded neatly in her hands.<p>

"You can wrap it around your nose like a bandana to keep the smell out." She said in a small voice. He could see her eyes tearing up.

"You keep it. We don't need little Miss Princess getting sick on us." He said with a weak smile. She looked down and a tear fell to her shoes.

"I'll be ok. I have another in my pocket. It's just…it hurts me to see the city like this." She pulled a white handkerchief out and dabbed her eyes with it.

"Thank you." He said taking the black and red one from her hands and tying it around his neck. He pulled it up over his nose. It amazed him how much it helped. Ray and Mikey didn't seem to notice the smell as bad but Ray still managed to make two more bandanas from a corner from his blanket. Gerard loaded his gun and led the way down one of the empty main streets.

* * *

><p>They were there for only a minute before the first shot was fired. It whizzed past Mikey's head. He ducked down low. Gerard and the others ducked as he returned fire. Someone was shooting out from a window a few stories up. They all linked hands and ducked behind an over turned bus in front of a large apartment. Suddenly it was like a thousand guns went off. Shots flew everywhere. Victory covered her ears and wrapped an arm around Mikey who huddled next to her.<p>

Gerard stood just high enough to shoot back. After a close one shot past his head he crept down behind the bus and covered his head as more shots fired.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" He shouted and looked up. Everyone was gone! He looked around not a single sign of his group remained. Suddenly he felt something grip him by the bandana round his neck and thrust him backwards. He was pulled into a small doorway and the door was slammed shut. It was pitch black inside. It sounded like the door locked and clicked several times. Something bumped his arm.

"Who is that!" Someone shouted. It sounded like Victory. She slammed him hard in the chest.

"RELAX!" He shouted and grabbed her arm. "It's me!"

She pulled back and sighed.

"What happened? Where we are?" It was Mikey. He could hear more shuffling. Ray bumped him to the left.

"Gerard?" Ray asked.

"I'm right here. I'm not sure. Just everyone stay calm." He said clicking his gun back. It buzzed as it loaded. In the dark his senses heightened. He could hear the panic in everyone's breathing.

There was a fifth sound that he knew wasn't one of them. Something loud hit the floor. He jumped a little as a small warm hand closed into his. It was too big to be Mikey's and he sure as hell hoped it wasn't Ray's. Victory inhaled two quick breaths beside him. His heat fluttered a little. He gave her hand a squeeze. She returned it.

Suddenly a bright light flashed on blinding all of them. Victory's hand dropped and she quickly brought it to her eyes trying to shield the light. She pulled Mikey behind her. Gerard snapped his gun up at the figure standing in front of the light.

"Who the hell are you!" He demanded. Their eyes adjusted a little better.

"Easy, dude!" The figure said. He stepped in front of the light and focused a little better. "I was trying to help you! You gotta be fuckin' nuts to run out on a main road! Even I know that!"

Gerard put his hand down and dropped his gun.

"Holy shit!" He said in surprise. "You're the kid from the cafeteria!"

The kid tilted his head and scratched his neck nervously.

"I'll be damned!" He said eyeing them up. "You're the one who tried to pick a fight with me!"

He pointed a finger at Ray.

"Damn and you're the fro guy!" He said laughing. Ray waved his hand to say Hi. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry if I ruffled your feathers a bit, Bro. I get a little tense if I'm off my meds." The kid pulled a bottle from his pocket and popped a few pills. He twitched a little and scratched his neck again.

"Name's Frank." He said with a smile and stuck out his hand.

"Gerard." Gerard said shaking it. "This is Mikey, Victory, and Ray."

He motioned. Frank's jaw dropped.

"HOLY FUCK!" He shouted and pointed to Victory. He stumbled back a few steps. "She's fucking dead!"

Victory sighed and put a hand on her head.

"This is gonna get old." She said annoyed.

"ZOMBIE!" Frank screamed and pointed. He stumbled back more and fell into a broken overstuffed chair.

"FRANK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They all turned as someone shouted from an archway leading to a kitchen. A guy with blonde hair and a few days of scruff stood in the arch looking very annoyed.

"You'll have to excuse him." The guy said in a rough voice. "Guy gets a little tweaky on or off those damn pills."

Frank stood up shaking still.

"Bob!" Frank shouted and pointed to Victory. "She's a zombie, Bob! She's a zombie!"

Bob sighed.

"She's not a fucking zombie dumb shit!" Bob said annoyed. "Frank, calm the fuck down."

Frank stood up straight and started scratching his neck and arms again eyeing up Victory. Gerard stepped in front of Frank's view to block him from staring at her.

"Why don't you guys come with me? It's safer up stairs." Bob motioned them to a set of stairs past the door way. They followed him to a small hall with two rooms.

"Just ignore Frank. He's harmless. He's addicted to some crazy form of Ritalin that makes him super alert." Bob explained as he led them to a room filled with computers and technical things that looked hand built. Bob sat in a roller chair in front of one of the computers. The windows were poorly boarded up and a single lamp was in the corner next to the computers.

"They made it for the military during the war to heighten their senses but after the bombings it got on the street. It's helpful if we get attacked by a Draculoid or a raider but other than that it just makes him annoying as shit." Bob finished.

"Draculoid?" Mikey asked.

"You guys are so not from the city." Bob smirked to himself. "Better Living Industries has been coming after the war rebels. It's spent the past few days trying to hypnotize the public and make us all mindless drones. Those of us who caught on formed a resistance they are calling Killjoys. Better Living started sending soldiers that look like men dressed in Dracula masks."

Bob got up and opened a closet. He stepped back holding a large metallic skull with several wires hanging from its neck.

"We pulled a mask off one of them to find this!" He handed it to Gerard. It was heavy as lead.

"They've been making some weird androids to fight for them. It's fucked up shit. We came up with the code name Draculoid because of the masks." Bob took the skull and tossed it back in the closet.

Frank stood behind them in the door way and kept his eyes on Victory. She'd glance back every once in a while. He raised a hand up to her arm to see if she was real. Gerard's hand snapped up holding the gun to Frank's face.

"Touch her, you're dead." Gerard said with aggressively. Frank stepped back holding his hands up. Victory was surprised and relieved at his actions.

"Frank go fix the toaster!" Bob demanded. Frank nodded and dashed down stairs.

"Damn kid's been trying to fix that toaster for three days. I'd tell him the wire was cut off but I think it just gives him something to do." Bob shrugged. "Now."

He got up and crossed his arms as he walked towards Victory.

"As it is you are obviously not dead…or a zombie. Do you mind telling me how the hell the daughter of Korse X is still alive and in my lab room?" Bob raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>She and Gerard told him everything that happened all the way up to being pulled into the apartment. Bob nodded and listened intently. In return he explained how he was a bit of a conspiracy theorist even before the war. He explained about how the rebels fought amongst themselves for shelter and supplies day and night.<p>

He set up a constant news feed to the only radio station left that didn't broadcast hypnotic sound waves. He explained that he listened to an old DJ that was a war vet even before 2012. He called himself Dr. Death Defying and broadcasted in an undisclosed location in the desert.

A resistance had formed called the Killjoys who worked together and they were trying their hardest to bring down BL/ind. Not many of them were in the city so it was like a constant war zone outside. People struggled to get what area they could and claim it as theirs. The Killjoys called them Ritalin Rats because most of them were ex-soldiers or just simply addicted to the drugs and getting and selling what they could to get their next fix. He found Frank in one of the Ritalin Rat's hide outs. They just left him there to die after being badly wounded. Bob took him in and had him help keep their fort safe. All he really wanted to do was survive.

It was new to Bob that Korse was dead. He found it hard to believe an android was in his place instead.

* * *

><p>"So I guess that makes you a pretty valuable package if BLind is looking for you and I suppose if most Killjoys knew you were alive they'd probably want you dead since they think your father bombed their towns…" Bob said sitting back. "You're lucky I'm open minded and have been researching a lot of BL/ind's history. I noticed there wasn't too much bad activity until the second bombing. And most of it was under the name of some Doctor named Zulo. His signature is on almost all of the gun blue prints, Draculoids and hard core medications."

Victory was glad about this. She didn't need another person trying to kill her.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep an eye on you, BL/ind has still done a lot of damage and I can't be fully sure how responsible Korse was in those actions."

Spoken like a true conspiracy theorist.

Bob set them up a place to sleep in the living room of the apartment. All of its windows were boarded up with sheet metal or parts of the furniture. The living room was in the center of the house so it was windowless. He and Frank slept in the second room upstairs so they could take turns being look out. They were glad they had a lot more blankets and pillows and didn't have to sleep on the hard desert floor.

* * *

><p>As they settled in they could hear bombs and gun shots going off just outside. Every once in a while the building would shake. Victory took the beaten up couch while the three boys took the floor. Ray was the first to fall asleep, then Mikey. They were all worn out from days of walking. Victory lied awake listening to their soft snoring.<p>

She jumped every time she heard a gunshot or a bomb explosion waiting for one of them to make contact with the house. Her heart raced. She imagined a grenade hitting the side of the apartment and blowing a hole into the living room or a Draculoid kicking down the door and shooting them all up. She held her breath as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. In the dark a figure sat up and leaned on the front of the couch. She could make out Gerard's messy black hair.

"Ya know…you cry a lot, even for a girl." He whispered. She glared at him and sniffled as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Well you're a pretty big ass hole, even for a boy." She whispered back. He chuckled lightly and turned his head towards her.

"We're gonna make it…you know that right?" In the dark she could see him raise an eyebrow. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah...sure with our great team. A guy who's afraid to fight." She motioned towards Ray. "A twelve year old kid." She motioned to Mikey. "A Ritalin Rat who thinks I'm a zombie, an extremist who is watching my every move and a guy with an attitude problem. We'll make it far!"

Gerard pretended to glare at her.

"I resent that last one." He said raising both eyebrows.

She balled her hands into fists as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Face it. We're going to die." Her voice crackled.

"We're not going to die." He said annoyed. As he finished there was a loud explosion and the room shook. Victory made a small sound in the back of her throat. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. More tears fell down her cheeks. Gerard sighed and got up.

"Move over." He huffed as he pushed Victory over on the couch. She looked up as he lay next to her. He pulled his blanket up and over the both of them. It suddenly got very warm under the blanket.

He reached an arm around her neck so he could fit all the way on. He could feel her heart race as she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile.

"Look, as long as I'm here I'll never let them hurt you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. Deep down he hated himself for allowing him to get this close emotionally. But above all of that he knew it was unstoppable and the truth was that it would go one of two ways. 1. They really were going to die trying, or 2. She would make it back home they would win and she would take over the company never to see the likes of him again. So why not just enjoy the feeling while it lasted.

"You can't promise that." She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Well I am. And I always stay by my word. I want you to try something my mom would have us do when Mikey and I were little and we couldn't sleep." He said pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Count to seventeen and close your eyes." He tightened his grip around her. She looked in to his eyes for a few seconds and then finally closed them. He could see her counting in her head. Slowly her expression softened. Her breathing evened out slowly. She was asleep.

"I'll keep you safe tonight." He whispered in her ear and then rested his head on the pillow closing his eyes. His breathing soon matched hers and he slowly drifted away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This would have been up yesterday but I fell asleep…for 18 hours…yeah. How long do you have to sleep before it counts as a coma? Any hoo I'll be typing up the next chapter soon. Hope you liked this one. I sorta liked the ending myself. I'll be the first to admit I've fallen in love with the whole Gee/Victory love fest and I'll be happy to announce Victory WILL in fact be in MCR asylum (the story after this one) So yup…see you kids next chapter…. REVIEW!_


	8. Restoration at 70 Percent

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been really crazy and I've been sick again. Ugh I swear I'm dying. Well I'll get right to it, enjoy_.

* * *

><p>Gerard woke feeling fully rested for the first time in months. He looked down to see Victory still asleep in his arms. She was in the same position as when he'd fallen asleep. He looked to the others who were all still out cold. Slowly he lifted himself from the couch without waking anyone and cracked his back. He felt stiff from sleeping in the same position for so long. Groggily he made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Frank sitting on the counter with a toaster in one hand and a fork in the other. He looked up and smiled.<p>

"Good morning." Frank smiled.

"Morning." Gerard nodded raising an eyebrow. "You seem…alert…"

Frank put the fork down and lifted up a bottle with the BL/ind smiley face on the front.

"Pick Me Ups!" He said with a wink. "They help you wake up in the mornings. Better than coffee!"

Gerard took a seat at the small card table with lawn chairs.

"Right…you don't happen to have coffee do you?" Gerard hoped. Frank hopped down from the counter and opened a rusty refrigerator. He popped back up with a large white coffee maker in his hands. He set it on the counter and brushed the hair out of his face to see where to turn it on at.

"We don't use it much." He said putting the filter and coffee grinds in. "But I guess we can make an exception for guests."

After a few seconds the aroma of coffee filled the kitchen. Frank went back into the refrigerator and came back with a bottle of Coke Zero and a large bag of skittles. He hopped back up on the counter.

"The fridge is broken'm." He said with a mouth full of skittles. "Ba' we can sh-till keep sh-tuff in it."

Frank offered him the bag.

"I'm good man, thanks." Gerard said putting a hand up. He heard a rustle behind him. Bob stretched as he came in to the kitchen.

"Damn, it's been a while since we've had coffee. Frank must like you." Bob said with a chuckle and poured himself a cup. Gerard got up and did the same. They didn't have sugar or milk but it was still good just the same.

"How'd you sleep" Bob asked taking a sip and leaning on the counter where Frank sat. He'd started working on the toaster again. Gerard noticed his eyes flashed to the couch where Victory slept.

"Good, yourself?" Gerard took a sip. It was bitter coffee.

"Damn Ritalin Rats kept trying break into the pharmacy across the street." Bob shrugged. "The guys squatting there kept up a good fight." Bob nodded and took another sip.

"So any news on the BL/ind?" Gerard asked. Bob smiled and took a step forward.

"Funny you ask that I was just…" He stopped and looked past Gerard with distaste. Gerard turned.

"Good morning." Victory said with a sleepy smile. Bob stepped back and leaned on the counter again.

"Morning." Gerard said offering her a seat.

"Ah, thank you." She said with a yawn and sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" Gerard asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes. Thanks." Victory flushed a little and looked down hiding her grin.

"Gerard, why don't we finish our conversation up stairs…" Bob said setting down his coffee and heading for the steps leaving Gerard with very little choice. Victory glanced at Gerard as he sat up and pursed her lips.

"_You kids have fun_." Victory fake smiled. Gerard gave her a shrug and headed up the stairs. She let out a sigh and got up to get some coffee.

Frank stopped jamming a fork in the broken toaster and stared as she poured herself a cup.

"You don't still think I'm a zombie do you?" She asked restlessly. Frank bit his lip and raised the fork a little as if he wanted to poke her with it if she attacked. She turned to see Mikey walk into the room.

"What smells so good?" He asked with his nose leading the way. Victory handed him her cup.

"Here it's no good without sugar any ways." She said keeping an eye on Frank's fork. He kept silent as he clutched his toaster.

Mikey took a sip and his eyes grew.

"What is this stuff! It's amazing!" He said through gulps.

"Coffee…" Frank mumbled popping his head up then back down. He bit his lip again.

"You know… My father was a brilliant scientist. He taught me a few things about wiring and electronics." Victory said holding out her hands. Frank pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"If you have a battery I bet I can help you fix that." She spoke to him as if he were a child.

"We can finally have toast?" He said dropping his guard a little. Victory nodded.

"I miss toast." He said lowering the toaster to the counter. He set it in front of him and went to his own place. "My mom used to make me toast before school…I miss toast."

It was quiet for a moment.

"How old are you?" Victory asked taking a step forward. Frank scratched his neck and then his arm.

"Thirteen…I turn fourteen in October." He said biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. "People think I'm older because of the way I dress and talk."

Victory could see him behind his glassy eyes, who he really was…just a messed up kid like the rest of them. She slowly reached for the toaster and the fork.

"You get the bread. I'll take care of this." She said lifting the toaster. A large smile crossed his lips.

* * *

><p>Bob led Gerard up stairs and into the lab. It was obvious the aggression he felt towards Victory. He tried hard not to scowl and ball his fists.<p>

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Gerard said through his teeth. Bob stopped at one of the computer screens.

"How well do you know her…like really know her?" Bob said clicking the mouse and turning to face Gerard.

"I'm sorry?" Gerard bit down and tilted his head.

"Look I'm mean no offense what so ever it's just…well I can't overlook the fact that she's BL/ind's daughter. I'm sure you think she's a great person. I'm just saying. How can you be so sure? You've known her like what, _four _days?" Bob leaned back. He could see the frustration in his eyes. He was trying his best to keep his cool.

"I know how it looks but she's not like that, man." Gerard assured him. "Her father wasn't even the one who did this. It was that crazy Zulo guy. You said it yourself you saw the paper work. Besides what would she gain from leading us to BL/ind?"

Bob turned the computer screen to Gerard.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd do some searching. I spent a few hours trying to hack the BL/ind data base…you know, for fun. Well, I found something…. strange. Korse Xulanburg was working on some strange formula in his labs. He and Zulo worked on it together. They called it M.C.R. which is short for Mental Chemical Reactor. It's supposed to increase brain function as well muscle function and reaction time. They were working on it for the soldiers. They were going to put it in them before they were deployed but the war ended before they had a chance to test it on anyone. They were trying to make the perfect army. Some sort of _MCR_my." Bob finished and clicked through something that looked like paperwork and photographs.

"What are you getting at?" Gerard demanded.

"What if she's taking you to BL/ind for them to test you? What if it's all just some sort of set up from the beginning to get test subjects. You don't know who she is or what she's capable of." Bob said slowly.

Gerard exhaled trying to keep his anger in check. He'd heard about enough. It was impossible. There was no way. Victory. She wasn't like that!

"You're fucking crazier than I thought." Gerard snapped and turned to leave. Bob caught him by the shoulder. He spun around ready to swing.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear it but just…keep your eyes peeled." Bob said whole heartedly. Gerard flicked his hand away and turned again.

"Duly noted." Gerard said in a rough voice and stamped down the stairs. He hit the bottom of the stairs to see everyone in the kitchen in a circle around the counter. Victory was the first to stick her head up.

"Toast?" She said with a smile. Frank was the second to pop his head up.

"She did it! She fucking did it! We have toast! Zombie girl made toast!" He said munching into a slice.

Ray stepped back and leaned against the counter.

"Vic'ory fix'd the toas'er." He said through bites.

Gerard tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd she manage that?"

Victory handed him a plate with a small slice and some butter on the top.

"I wired some stuff together and got it working." She said proud of herself.

Gerard took the plate.

"I didn't know you knew how to wire electronics." Gerard said trying his best to push past his own suspicions. Victory smiled ant took a bite of her own slice of toast.

"My dad's one of the best scientists in the world. You don't think I picked up a trick or two." She said with a wink and headed back to the others.

Gerard turned around to see Bob standing at the stairs. He leaned on the archway and met Gerard's gaze with a stern look.

"Boberto!" Frank shouted and held up a slice. "You want some?"

Bob stood up.

"I think I'll pass…" He said and headed back up stairs.

"Sweet more for me!" Frank cheered and bit into his slice. Gerard looked at the half burnt slice of stale bread and tossed it on the counter. He went to the living room to clear his head when Mikey caught him by the arm.

"What's up bro?" He asked Mikey as he turned. Mikey took a deep breath.

"Whenwegetahousecanwegetcoffee? Ilikecoffeealot! Whatiscoffee? Isitlikepoporsomething. Ilikepop,butnotasmuchascoffee. Icoulddrinkcoffeeallday! Coffeecoffeecoffee!" Mikey said all at once and then giggled.

Gerard took a second to try and comprehend what he had said.

"Were those even words? What the hell are you on?" Gerard said trying his best.

Victory stepped up breathing in through her teeth.

"That…might…be my fault…I let him have my cup of coffee." She said putting an arm on Mikey's shoulder.

"I didn't know he'd guzzle it." She said eyeing him up. He made small hops where he stood and had a constant grin on his face.

"Ilovecoffee! Coffeecoffeecoffee!" Mikey said through giggles.

Gerard put a hand to his face.

"Dear god…We're stuck inside with him until this wears off." Gerard moaned.

Victory bit her finger.

"Yeah…my bad…"

* * *

><p>They spent the next two hours listening to Mikey ramble on about any and everything. Frank tried to grab Gerard's ray gun after the first half hour to "put everyone out of their misery". Finally Frank gave up and went upstairs to listen to the radio. With headphones of course.<p>

"Doyoueverwonderwhat'sinaTwinky? Ibetit'scockraches. Thosethingsneverdie! . ImissWeezy. Hewasthebest. Doyouguyseverwonderwhat'sinspace? .Ilovecoffee. CanIhavemorecoffee?" Mikey rambled on and on like that.

Ray tried his hardest to be polite and not freak out. Victory kept trying to make up for her mistake by finding meaningless tasks for Mikey to do until the coffee wore off. The whole time Gerard kept saying. "This is your fault."

Finally Mikey was jumping on the couch when he suddenly stopped and sat down. They all froze and looked at him. He tilted his head in thought.

"I think Hula-Hoops need to come back….. There's less violence in the world when people are using Hula-Hoops." He said slowly and then fell face first into the couch. Gerard and Victory came rushing to him.

"He'd better still be breathing." Gerard warned her. They flipped him over and sure enough he was sound asleep.

"Oh thank god!" Ray said taking his fingers out of his ears. Victory and Gerard both sighed in relief slid off the edge of the couch and onto the floor. They all relaxed a little after that.

After a few minutes Frank came back down slowly.

"Is he done?" He asked peeking out from the stairs. Gerard nodded.

"Thank god. I was starting to think she broke him." He said with a sigh and went into the kitchen.

"I didn't break him!" Victory snapped. Ray just shook his head and headed to the kitchen with Frank.

She and Gerard sat in the living room next to each other for a few moments. She could see he was deep in thought. Her mind wondered back to last night when he'd crawled on the couch with her. She'd been dying to talk about it all day but never had a chance until now. She opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off.

"Have you ever heard of a drug called MCR?" He said not looking at her. It was an odd question.

"Why do you ask?" She asked and pulled her knees to her chin.

He made an odd sound in the back of his throat.

"Nothing. Just something Bob said." She could tell there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Lovely. Let me guess I'm the root of all evil right?" She scoffed.

"You didn't answer the question." His tone was much darker. She was slightly offended by this. She didn't want to believe he was giving in to Bob's crazy ideas.

"_No. I haven't_." She said sternly.

"You're sure? No side project your father was working on while he was building killer robots?" After he'd said it he'd known he'd gone too far. She stood up quickly and balled her hands into fists.

"No." Her voice was sharp. "And I'd appreciate it if you at least _tried_ not to make him sound like the villain in your little cracked up theories. You know, out of respect for the _**dead**_!"

With that she stormed off up. She headed for the stairs but didn't make it far before she bumped into Bob. She quickly shoved past him and ran up the stairs and straight for the bathroom.

"What the hell's that about?" Bob mumbled as he sat on the end of the couch. Gerard just sighed and shook his head.

"What have you been up to?" Gerard said getting up and cracking his back. Bob put a hand to his forehead and rubbed his head frustrated.

"I've been working on getting more information on BL/ind. Dr. Death Defying contacted me personally and wanted to know if I could get a lay out of the company. I just spent the past few hours trying to crack its system but it's a little too complex even for me." Bob said rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe if Victory—"

"Stop right there." Bob put a hand up. "No offense dude, but there is no way she's going anywhere near my computer."

* * *

><p>Victory stood in front of the mirror for several minutes whipping the tears from her eyes with a dirty cloth she found in the bottom of the closet. She resisted the urge the punch the mirror. <em>How could he even think she was involved in all of this? He made it sound like she was the one who dropped the bombs and turned on the Draculoids.<em> _He really was just some outer zone kid!_ She thought as she washed water over her face. _He had no real feelings for her. He was probably just being nice to get what he wanted. He only had me along to guide him. I'm such an idiot for trusting him. _ Now where did that get her? Stuck in some shitty apartment with people who would probably just as easily give her up to Zulo.

She let out a heavy sigh. She was simply going to leave that's all. If they didn't trust her fine. She'd figure something out on her own. She'd confront Bob first and then Gerard.

She quickly opened the bathroom door and headed for the stairs when she realized the lab door was open. Figuring Bob would be in there she swung it open. She found only an empty chair and several computers. The screen of the center one flashed. Her curiosity got the best of her.

Slowly she edged up to the computer and moved the mouse around. The screen stopped flashing and several documents flashed across the screen. She couldn't understand most of it but a few things stood out.

**MCR**

**BETTER LIVING INDUSTRIES**

**KORSE&ZULO**

She slowly rolled over the next few pages. MCR was some sort of drug. That much was clear, but what did it do. A small box appeared in the corner. It flashed red. It amazed her to see that her own name was flashing across the top in black letters. She brought the mouse to the box and hesitated to click it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Bob shouted from behind her. He started her causing her to jump and click the button. She looked down and then back up. Several words flashed across the screen.

**LOCATION LOCKED  
>LOCATION LOCKED<br>SENDING ALL TROUPS  
>SENDING ALL TROUPS<strong>

Gerard was close behind Bob.

"What happened!" Gerard asked in a panic. Victory jumped up and away from the computer.

"SHE FUCKING LED THE TO US!" Bob shouted and grabbed ahold of Victory by the arm.

"I didn't mean to I swear! I just clicked a button!" She shouted as he pulled her down the stairs.

"Let her go Bob!" Gerard shouted and tried to pull him away from her. Bob just shoved him back and pushed Victory down the stairs. She stumbled and caught herself on the railing and rolled the rest of the way down. Ray and Frank came running when they saw her hit the bottom.

"What's going on!" Ray shouted trying to help Victory back up. Bob gripped her by the arm again and pulled her back.

"This little bitch led the Draculoids right to us! She just sent out a signal to our location!" Bob shouted and shook her a little.

"I DIDN'T I SWEAR!" She pleaded tears fell down her cheeks.

"LET HER GO!" Gerard stood next to him, a gun to his face.

"Damn it Gerard! We don't have time for this!" Bob shouted unflinching. "Frank, get the hatch. We only have a few minutes before they get here!"

Frank nodded and opened up a broom closet. He snapped a hidden handle up from the floor boards and pulled open a door.

"Let's just figure this out!" Ray shouted holding his hands up.

"I didn't mean to hit the button I swear!" Victory sobbed. Bob put a hand on the back of her neck. She cried out in pain.

"We'll sort this out when we're safe!" Bob shouted and headed for the hatch. Gerard stepped in his way. The gun buzzed with anticipation.

"We take her with us. I hold on to her." There was coldness in his voice. Bob growled and threw Victory at him. She gasped as Gerard gripped her tightly by the arm. She winced as he tied something around her wrists. It was the handkerchief she'd given him.

"Gerard, please. You have to believe me." She tried to turn to look at him but he just twisted her back around and pushed her towards the hatch.

"Let's get moving." He said darkly. The others followed Frank and Bob down the hatch into the basement.

"There's an exit tunnel just at the end of the basement." Frank said clicking on a light. Just then they could hear the doors being kicked down. Several shots were fired. They could hear feet scramble across the floor.

"RUN!" Bob shouted and dashed for the exit tunnel. Frank and Mikey made it first then Ray and Bob. It was too small to stand up in so they had to crawl. Gerard turned as several Draculoids burst down the steps and towards them.

"CRAWL, CRAWL, CRAWL!" He shouted pushing her forwards.

"I CAN'T! My hands are bound!" She screamed and fell forwards.

He felt one of them grip him by the hair and throw him back. The Draculoid aimed a gun at him.

"**JUST GET THE GIRL**." The other Draculoid said in its robotic voice. The one holding the gun nodded and picked Victory up off the ground.

"LET ME GO YOU ASS HOLES!" She kicked and screamed. Gerard got back up and fired a few shots at the Draculoid holding her. It stopped and pulled the gun right from his hand. The second one hit him square in the jaw making him fall to the ground. He saw spots when he opened his eyes.

"LEAVE HER GERARD!" Bob shouted from the tunnel. Gerard crawled for the tunnel. The others were only feet in front of him.

"GERARD!" It was Victory's voice. She let out a cry of pain. He heard the sound of some sort of electronic shock. Again she screamed. "GERARD PLEASE HELP ME! AAHH!"

Another shock.

He grunted as he slowly backed up and out of the tunnel.

"Come back! Gerard!" Bob shouted. Soon Bob found himself being forced out of the tunnel by the others.

Gerard jumped up and pulled Victory from the Draculoids hands. He ducked out of a punch. Only to have another Draculoid hit him square in the back, knocking the air out of him. He gasped as he tried to get off the ground.

One of the Dracs lifted him by the hair.

"**TAKE THEM ALL.**" It ordered. A few more came down and pulled everyone from the tunnel and clasped plastic ties around their hands. One by one they were pulled up the stairs and outside. They fought hard but were no match for the metal men. Outside there sat two white vans with the BL/ind logo on their sides.

Gerard was still trying to find oxygen when he was dragged to the sidewalk and thrown into the back of the van. He felt the others be tossed in beside him. He could still hear Victory struggling outside. The doors to the second van opened.

"**WHAT ARE WE TO DO WITH THEM**?" One of the Draculoids asked.

"Take them…to the desert." It was a man's voice with a heavy Russian accent. "They'll make good buzzard food." He chuckled.

"As for you my dear…"

Gerard could hear Victory grunt and struggle.

"I have plans for you." Again he chuckled. Victory screamed as Gerard heard another bolt of electricity.

"Go to hell Zulo!" She said weakly and then got very silent. He heard a thud in the back of the second truck and then doors shutting.

Two Draculoids came to their van and shut the doors. It was pitch black. Suddenly the van started moving.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This would have been up yesterday but the doc loader was broken_


	9. Restoration at 80 Percent

A/N: _*is found under table with metal pot on head* CJclark you can't have my brain it's mine! However you may borrow it as you wish. Your review made me literally laugh out loud in thought I was crazy :D also some ppl seemed to think that this is the first story with Bob. He's in the Christmas story and this story kinda tells how he got where is was. So yeah hope ya read that. Sorry it's taken 2 days to update. I've been busy and then youtube decided to attack my eyes with its awesomeness of "Starkid Potter" productions. If you don't know. Look it up it'll blow your mind._

* * *

><p>They rode in the back of the van for what seemed like forever. They had no sense of time or direction. Gerard sat up next to what felt like Mikey and Frank. He could taste the blood on his lip. His cheek still stung when he moved. They all sat in silence. He wasn't sure if it was the shock or anger that kept them that way.<p>

Finally the van stopped fast. They could hear the doors opening and the feet of Draculoids. The Draculoids opened the doors letting the sun blind them as it flooded the back of the van. They all squinted and shielded their faces when they were pulled out of the van with force. The Draculoids pushed them to their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. They were cut free and the Draculoids got back in the van and drove off. They stood up and watched the van fade in the heat of the desert. There was literally nothing around. No trees, no shade, no roads, not even large rocks. It was just a wasteland.

Gerard rubbed his wrists and blocked the sun with his hand.

"If we start heading east we might be able to make it to the city by night fall." Gerard said squinting. He felt something hard hit him in the back.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Bob shouted taking a step back. "She's the one who sent us here, and you want to go back!"

Gerard shoved him back.

"Hey! Fuck off man! It wasn't her fault! I believed her!" Gerard shouted ready to fight.

"What more proof do you need?" Bob spat. "She just happened to be at my computer and bam! Draculoids show up minutes later!"

"They carried her away too! She was bound and tossed in the back of a van like the rest of us!" Gerard put his arms out. "We have to—"

Suddenly the dust kicked up and the sound of vehicles surrounded them. Before they knew it they were surrounded by small jeeps and sand buggies. The people in them shouted and hollered. They had goggles and bandanas over their mouths and circled them like hungry buzzards. Finally the cars stopped. The dust was well kicked up around them. They tried to see through the dust clouds and breathe through the dirt but it was difficult. One of the drivers got out. He was a tall man heavily decorated in miscellaneous items and weapons. He lifted his goggles leaving a pair of circles around his eyes.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" He had a thick southern accent. He sneered and spat into the dirt. The group closed in to each other to get away from the gang.

"You boys a bunch a dem there BL/ind soldiers?" A skinner one asked in a high squeaky voice.

"No! We're killjoys!" Bob shouted stating his dominance.

"Iz tha' right?" The leader smirked. "Yall don' look like any killjoys I met?"

"We're new." Gerard said sarcastically. The leader chuckled. Bob stepped forward.

"Your PIGS aren't you?" He asked looking around to the rowdy group.

"Damn straight." The leader spat again. He had a large chew in his lip. "Now you mind tellin me who the hell you boys are."

Gerard looked to the others and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm the Breakfast Monkey. This is Crazy Boy." He said grabbing Frank by the arm and then Mikey. "An this here is Tinkle Fish. Now if you wouldn't mind telling us how the hell we can get to the city and we'll be out of your hair."

The leader eyed him up.

"I like yer style boy. You got one hell of an attitude to talk to a group of PIGS like that. You got some pretty big balls. Now why would you wanna head back to the city?"

Bob grunted.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted and turned to Gerard. "How the hell can you go back! It is a trap! Just admit she doesn't fucking care about you!"

This was it. The final straw. Gerard pulled back and hit Bob square in the jaw. The PIGS pulled them off of each other.

"Easy! Easy boys! Now I'm not sure what we caught you in the middle of but, if you wanna head towards the city that's a journey you'll have to take alone. However, if yall wanna join up with the likes of us feel free to hop in a jeep. We'll take all the help we can git!" The leader said. Bob eyed them up then Gerard.

Gerard looked to the others.

"What do you guys think?" He asked them. "We're a team. This is a team decision."

They all stood quiet for a few moments. Mikey scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm in bro. You know I am." Mikey said looking up then to Ray.

Ray shrugged.

"I'm in. It's the least I can do. I've been with you these past few days and it's enough to know what the truth is. Besides…I'm not sure if um…PIG life style is my thing." Ray said looking to the rough and scruffy men.

Bob snarled.

"Fine. But don't expect any help when you guys get ghosted! Come on Frank!" He said turning and getting into a Jeep. He stopped when he realized there was no response. He turned to see Frank in the same spot looking at his shoes.

"Frank, get a move on!" Bob insisted. Frank scratched his neck and then his arm.

"I…I'm not sure I wanna go." Frank mumbled.

"What!" Bob turned outraged. "How the hell can you say that you hardly know them!"

Frank backed up a little and closer to the group.

"I don't think she's evil…if that's the case…she needs our help man." He couldn't bear to face Bob.

"After all I've done…fine you junkie! Go ahead and die! You'll all regret this I swear it!" Bob shouted and got in the jeep. The leader looked from the jeep to the group and then got in his car.

"I wish ye boys the best a luck." He said with a salute and like that they were off.

Suddenly the desert felt a lot more alone. Gerard squinted over the horizon. He could see the outline of the city. It was well over a day's walk. They'd be walking well into the night. Gerard turned to the others.

"Thanks…" He said quietly. "Thanks for having my back…especially you Frank. I know that was hard for you."

Frank shrugged.

"He was a little too extreme for me any ways. Besides…I need somebody to make toast." He said with a mild wink and a light smirk.

"We'd better get moving." Gerard said as he started walking. As they walked he could feel the sensation of uncertainty and fear bubbling up inside him. He hoped to god Bob was wrong but there was always that underlining doubt he was right. He had to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>Victory woke up on a small white cot. She lifted herself up and looked around. She was in a small white room with a large glass wall and no doors. BLind Prison. She tried to wake up but she could tell she had been drugged. She also had no sense of how long she'd been out for. She looked down. She was dressed in a cotton white shirt and cotton white sweat pants. That was the one thing she hated. BL/ind seemed to always lack color. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she already started devising a plan to escape. Her concentration was broken when an invisible door opened up in the glass wall and two Draculoids emerged. They held cuffs out for her to put on. She turned as they clasped them around her wrists. They ushered her through the halls and to a large lab. Her heart stopped when she saw the face that greeted her.

It was her father.

"Hello my dear." He held his arms out to hug her. "I'm sorry they had to bind you like this. You were hysterical when they found you."

Victory bit her lip and looked away.

"This is fucked up. Even for you Zulo." She said as if to herself. She looked up and met him eye to eye.

"System shut down." She said. The Korse bot lowered its head and slumped a little.

From behind her she heard slow clapping. She turned to see Zulo standing there.

"Very impressive." He smiled. "I'd hoped to win you over with hypnosis and do things the simple way but I see you already know about the android."

Victory backed up a little.

"Let me guess." She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "You faked the bombings. Tried to kill me and my father after you found out I was next in line. Failed. And now you want to use the Korse bot and me as your puppets. Does that sound about right to you?"

Zulo smiled.

"Very impressive. They said you were smart but I had no idea you could figure all this out on your own." He stepped up to the Korse-bot.

"See the problem is the damn thing doesn't listen to my voice. It is programmed to do simple commands but I can only go so far. It has a backup system that keeps me from running the computers or giving it certain commands. Now I know your father taught you a trick or two on running these machines. I want you to poke around and find a way for me to control him." Zulo lifted the Korse-bot's arm.

Victory raised an eyebrow.

"And if I refuse?"

Zulo chuckled.

"Then I kill you…which would be a shame considering what I have in store for you."

"And what would that be?" Victory said through her teeth.

"I have seen you over these years and I think you might be a perfect candidate for a new drug that I've wanted to test out." He held up a syringe.

Victory backed up a little more.

"MCR." She whispered.

Zulo's smile grew.

"I see you saw the files we 'let slip' to that rebel boy's computer. Silly boy forgot to turn his web cam off. That's how we tracked you. Your face was scanned and processed. We'd known your location but needed to pin point it and make sure you stayed there. After we saw you snooping we set up the icon for you to click. I knew your curiosity would get the best of you." He chuckled.

"What the hell are you building an army for?" Victory snapped. "The war is over! You were the one who bombed!"

Zulo sighed and set the needle down.

"The war is over but the world is still imperfect. You will always have people constantly trying to fight and kill by the hundreds. The world is the lowest it's ever been in population numbers. I formed an alliance with the Japanese company and together we will rid the world of depression, pain, and feelings of self-doubt. We can make the world perfect. Can't you see that? By building an army I can get rid of those rebels who call themselves Killjoys and finally live in a utopia. It's for their own good. I need a leader to my army. You seem to fit the bill in mental, physical and age type. It works best in children, giving them time to develop still. You're a little old but I think we can get by for testing if anything else. After we are done with testing I'll use it on other human specimen and change out these Draculoids for something a bit more useful."

Victory's jaw dropped.

"You want to drug them all into mindless zombies!" She shouted. "That isn't perfection! That's domestication to the world by pumping them with drugs and filling them with lies! I can't let you do that!"

He sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice. Guards, take her to the Memory Chamber. Have her memories cleared. I'm not sure hypnosis is strong enough for her. Then I want you to proceed with the drug transfusion. We can find an alternative way to control the Korse-bot."

The guards gripped her by the arms.

"NO!" She shouted and struggled. "LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The Draculoids had little trouble lifting her up and carrying her out. They stopped and one stood up and pressed a finger to its ear.

"**SIR. SERVAILENCE HAS JUST PICKED UP FOUR PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING**." The Draculoid said and lowered its hand.

Victory snapped to this. Zulo picked up a remote and lowered a screen. Four familiar figures sulked through the dark of the city. The video footage was silent but it was still clear who they were.

"Gerard!" Victory whispered. Zulo turned to her.

"I see your friends are persistent. That wasn't an easy hike for them. I'm afraid their efforts were for nothing." Zulo said and brought a wrist up to his lips. He pressed a button on a bracelet.

"Exterminate them." Zulo spoke but Korse's voice sounded. The button beeped.

"_Affirmative_." A voice on the other end answered. The figures on the screen suddenly started ducking and dodging. Flashes surrounded them. They tried to return fire but had little coverage.

"STOP!" Victory pleaded. "PLEASE STOP! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them."

Zulo raised an eyebrow. He pressed the button again.

"Hold fire."

The light show ended and the four boys sat crouched behind a wall.

"Interesting…." Zulo said with interest. "Why should I let them live when I could easily kill them and have you completely forget this event later?"

Victory bit her lip and put her head down.

"I'll do it. I'll override the safety feature on the Korse-bot."

"Hmmm…not enough. I could have you do that any ways. What is so special about these four?" Zulo eyed up the screen.

Victory fell to her knees.

"You want to test your drug right? We'll I'm not sure you could find four better candidates. I've spent the past week with them and you couldn't find a better team. They are caring, loyal, and think on their toes."

He could tell every word she spoke was the truth.

"Administer the drug into them and you'll have your tests. I don't care what you do with me. Just let them live."

Zulo thought over this for several minutes. Slowly he raised his wrist to his lips.

"Bring the captives in…alive." He said and released the button. On the screen several Draculoids filed in and zapped each of them. They dropped quickly and were scooped up like bags. He walked to Victory and hoisted her up so she was eye to eye with him.

"I'll allow them to live under one condition…"

Victory looked up.

"You are now my property. You will refer to me as Sir or Doctor. You will override the safety feature. I will be in full control. Your rebels will be administered the drug. However their minds will be completely erased of any memory of you. You will reside behind the scenes helping me control the machines and computers your father set up."

Victory nodded.

"Also." He added. "You will be the one running the Memory Chamber and clearing any connection they have to you. If you try anything, leave any memory in their mind of these few days, try and contact them, or restart their memories, I will kill them. Do you understand?"

Victory looked up.

"Yes…sir."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gah. I know cliff hanger! I'm sorry. It was the only way to end this and not have it in the middle of something. Sorry to hear about so many ipods breaking :( that really sucks I've been there. Review when you can and hope you the best. Also I'll update when Cjclark updates "music and Lyrics" ...so hound her untill she does or no chapter and if you don't know who she is...look her up. She inspired these stories so yeah DOOOO IIITTT...love you chloe :D_

_xoxo Victory out _


	10. Restoration at 90 Percent

_A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a few days I haven't forgotten you or anything I've been super busy and rescued four cats…against my own will! Their faces won me over and I couldn't let them stay in the rain and starve…I think I'll name them after the killjoys. It only seems right. They were scattered and abandoned throughout my yard and in my bedroom wall. That was fun! NOT! So yeah busy with the mewing demons of hell…damn their big eyes and fluffy faces! Yeah…sooo! On with the show._

* * *

><p>It was brightly lit when they woke up. The room smelled like bleach and other sterilizers. Gerard slowly opened his eyes to the bright white lights in the bright white room. His body felt heavy from the drugs. He sat up from his cot and saw the others beside him slowly waking up. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. They all stood up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Gerard looked down at his writs. Two white metallic cuffs hung around his them. A blue light on the side beeped and they slapped together as if magnetized. He heard three more clanks to see the same had happened to the others. The door to their cell buzzed at it opened. A Draculoid stood there waiting. The group looked to Gerard and he shook his head. There was no point fighting a battle he knew they wouldn't win. The Draculoid took a small chain from its pocket and connected them all into a chain gang. Gerard was the head with Frank next along with Ray then Mikey.<p>

The Draculoid pulled them along the white halls and through the maze of tunnels. It was eerie how quiet it felt. He kept his eyes on the robot's feet as he walked trying to devise a plan.

"GERARD!" A voice shouted. He looked up to see Victory running at him full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she collided with him.

"Victory." He said breathlessly. The others repeated her name in surprise.

"I was so worried I'd never see you again." She panted trying to hold back tears. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't call in the Dracs I swear!"

Gerard awkwardly leaned his head into her shoulder and wrapped his bound hands to one side.

"I know." He said softly. "I don't blame you. But how are you here? Why aren't you—"

"Victory," A cold deep voice sounded behind her. "Step away from the prisoners."

With that command, Victory lowered her arms robotically and stepped back beside Dr. Zulo.

"Yes, Sir." She whispered and put her head down. Gerard's head snapped from Dr. Zulo then back to Victory.

"What's going on?" He demanded. "What have you done to her?"

A small grin curled over Dr. Zulo's lips. Victory couldn't bear to look at him.

"I…I made a deal." Victory said slowly. Her voice cracked making it obvious the tears coming to her. Her eyes welled up.

"What do you mean _made a deal_?" He took a step closer to her but stopped when the chain tightened.

"He would let you live if I…If I…." She had to stop to keep herself from sobbing. "You are going to be the first tests subjects to be given a drug to make you stronger. It has no side effects and is perfectly safe. You won't notice…a thing." She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't let him kill you!"

She finally broke down. Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands. He wanted to go to her.

"You will be put through some experiments to test the effects of the drug." Dr. Zulo continued. "It will make you better, faster, stronger. You are all perfect candidates." He rubbed his hands together like a villain in an old cartoon.

"Victory, take them to the Chamber and prepare them for the first step. After you are done and have administered the drug I want you to come down to the robotics department for defragmentation of the Korse-Bot." Zulo said folding his fingers together. She stood there unable to move.

"Victory?" He repeated. The Draculoid pulled out its gun and pointed it at Gerard's head. She looked up quickly.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" She said waving her hands and walking off down the hall. The Drac put the gun back in its holster and pulled them behind her.

* * *

><p>She stopped at a set of double doors and slid her access card through the slot. It beeped and she opened the door. Inside were a set of three cots folded upward. Each had a large hole in the head rest and several wires hanging around them. Victory turned to the Draculoid.<p>

"Wait outside." She ordered. It twitched its head to the left.

"**ORDERED TO GUARD AT ALL TIMES. MUST NOT LEAVE UNATTENDED.**" It said repeating its command.

"You were ordered to guard. You can do that standing outside the door! I wish to speak with them alone!" She snatched the chain out of its hand. This seemed to compute and it waited, gun in hand. One by one she lead them into the small room and closed the door behind them.

"So what's the escape plan?" Frank asked rubbing his hands together with a large smile. Victory pulled something that looked like a white wand from her pocket.

"You all sit on the beds." She said teary eyed. Frank hopped up and wiggled. Ray and Mikey hopped up beside him.

"Well ok, but I'm not sure how this is going to help us escape." He shrugged. Their wrists snapped into the arm rests.

"There is no escape plan." She said with no emotion. A tear fell from her cheek.

"WHAT!" The three of them said at once. Gerard was the only one who seemed to understand. He still stood.

"Get into the bed Gerard." She refused to look at him. He slowly raised a hand to her cheek.

"I understand why you're doing this but don't." He said softly. "We're not worth it."

She twisted something on the wand and his wrist clung to the bed. It pulled him back and away from her. More tears rolled down her cheeks. He climbed on not taking his eyes off of her. His other wrist snapped down.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. To all of you. I really am." She stood in front of the beds next to a switch board. Ray looked around and his eyes fell back to Victory.

"We're not just getting drugged are we?" He already knew the answer.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked lifting his head up to see him. Victory shook her head.

"This…is a memory chamber. They put people in here to change and alter memories of captives." Ray said a-matter-of-factly. Gerard's eyes grew.

"It' was the only way he'd let me keep you." She sounded as if they were pets. She smiled a little. "You won't remember me…but you'll be alive."

"Victory," Gerard whispered. "Please, no."

She walked around the back behind them with a large needle in her hands. The words DEEPER SLEEPER scrawled across the side.

She pricked Mikey's arm first.

"I don't wanna forget you." He said with tears in his eyes. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be ok I promise." She smiled as his eyes slowly closed. She slid a large needle connected to a cord into the back of his head. Next she took Frank by the hand.

"Thanks I guess…" He said biting his lower lip. She nodded as his eyes dropped. "Can you give me another dose?" He chuckled. "…This shit aint half as strong as…" His words drifted into whispers and he was out. She slid the next needle into the back of his head.

Ray refused to look at her. She slid her hand into his and pricked his arm.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered. He looked into her eyes and smiled as his slowly fell.

"It wasn't much." He shrugged and his body went limp. She parted his hair and put the needle in.

Her heart raced as she approached Gerard.

"We can fight back." He whispered. She smiled and took him by the arm. She leaned in closer.

"When you wake up I hope you do." She looked down. He looked at her confused. "There is only so much I can take away. My only hope is that you still see what is good and bad. These words I'm saying to you now will be forgotten but never lost."

He furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in closer.

"Keep Running." Her words were almost inaudible. "Don't ever stop."

He tilted his head.

"Before you forget me…there is something I've wanted to do for a while." She leaned in deeper pressing her lips to his. His heart skipped. He wanted to put a hand on the back of her hair but the metal cuff bound him. She returned the favor instead and pressed deeper into the kiss. She pulled back as they both caught their breath.

"Don't do this." He whispered. She bit her lip and pressed her lips to his ear. Her grip around his hair tightened.

"I already have." She pulled back with her eyes closed as more tears fell. He looked down to see the needle stuck in his arm. He tried to speak but it was as if his jaw was wired shut. His eyes grew heavy. She put a hand on his chest. She whispered something again but he could barely understand it. All he made out were two words.

"Keep Running."

Something sharp pressed into the back of his skull.


	11. Restoration Complete

_A/N: omg! Two updates in one night! The world must be ending! Now this is the part where you, the reader, ask me, the brain, 'well if Gerard and the others are off of the machine then how come they are all still inside the Memory Chamber in present day?' well as Ray said earlier all of their memories would sync together like an iPod in a new computer! And as __**one**__ and it's not over yet. Hope that clears that up._

* * *

><p>Victory dropped her hand as she let go of the needle. She could still feel the kiss fresh on her lips. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a red and black checkered bandana. Gently she placed it into his pocket and turned trying her hardest not to break down. She administered the drug with the words MCR on the side to each of their temples and watched as the liquid trickled down their veins. It only took an hour before it began to take effect. She walked to the computer and sat in the small chair. She spent the next two hours erasing every memory they had of her. With each memory converted into a file she was ordered to place them into a virtual folder for further analysis. She rewrote their lives into a clever quick explanation that Korse was still alive and wanted them to run the company.<p>

Tomorrow they would wake up thinking they had been there for a nearly a year after running into each other by chance. She altered the memory of Bob to where he left on his own to join the PIGS while they went to the city to join the company in peace. It was a one in a million chance they would see him again so it wasn't much of a concern. Though where she could she would here and there add suspicion of Korse and the company's business. She nearly copied and pasted her own memory of her father showing her the factory and the Draculoids into Gerard's memory. There was no way Zulo could find proof of her doing this. It would simply pass off as their own thoughts and ideas. It was her only hope that they would leave by their own choice. Finally the scan was complete. She rolled through the files remembering each day as they were marked. Her finger stopped on the touch screen when she saw a folder marked "ZULO". Looking over her shoulder she looked back and clicked it. She read through the files in shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading. With each page she scanned on and on until the door of the chamber clicked open. She quickly closed out the window and turned around.

Draculoids came in to lift the bodies out ready them for the morning. Her own Draculoid guard ushered her to the lab where she would defragment the Korse-Bot. This lab was different than the others. Inside were hundreds of human bodies. They were all asleep but standing. They stood on a conveyer belt and were pulled into a large machine. On the other side a Draculoid appeared in full gear. Victory backed away to avoid the horror. When she turned her body bumped into cold hard metal. Looking up she met the cold dead eyes of the Korse-Bot. The sickening sensation of having to look into those eyes would never go away. The robot stepped back and slouched over.

"I see you've discovered our new assembly line." Zulo said clapping for himself.

"You're turning people…into Draculoids?" She said trying not to lose her stomach.

"I find they work faster and better than the androids. As long as that little chip stays in their heads they'll work just fine." Zulo said patting one on the back. To his left stood a small Asian woman with a dark expression.

"This is Dr. Aku. She is my new assistant from Japan. She will be assisting me in the experiments. You will give her the same authority as you show me. Do you understand?"

Victory nodded. He tossed something to her. Her arms wrapped around a blue cloth that had been folded up.

"You will be wearing the new uniform from now on. You must keep your mask on at all times. Especially if I have you working around those four boys. I don't want them having any sort of relapses." Zulo glared. "After you are finished with the Korse-Bot report back to me. I have some work for you in pediatrics."

He pointed to another door off to the side.

"Pediatrics? As in children?" Victory stood up and slowly opened it. The room was filled with empty cribs. A single baby lay in one of them. It looked as if it was asleep but she knew better. It's breathing was slow and even. Drugged.

"What are you planning on doing to her?" Victory breathed. Zulo stepped beside her and rested a hand on his chin.

"She's been given the MCR drug. I plan on testing her in the future. You'll be scanning her for development."

It was as if the air had been sucked from the room. The sick bastard was testing infants!

"Is there a problem?" Zulo lifted his hand. It took her a second to regain composure.

"No…no sir. I'll just…get to work on the Korse-Bot, Sir." She mumbled and went to her newly given work bench. As she sat down and opened the component in the back of the Korse-Bot she could hear Zulo whispering to Dr. Aku behind her.

"Tomorrow I want you to take her to the 'Hospital'. Erase everything. I want a clean slate for her to be molded into the perfect executive. I fear she may already be trying to compromise the subjects. We'll let her believe _Daddy_ is still alive and see where that takes us." Zulo turned to look at her. She kept her eyes on the Korse-Bot. Her insides screamed in rage while outside she was as calm as can be.

He planned to destroy her mind! She breathed evenly while her fingers clicked and clacked on the computer connected to the Korse-Bot. She had to get a message to herself some way and somehow. There was no way she would believe it was her own self writing this message so she created a program she called "Loop Hole". This gave her secret control of the Human Draculoids as well as the Korse-Bot, while Zulo could still control the android as he wished. She slowly typed in the message listening to the foot steps behind her.

'_I'm not your father. I am a creation of Dr. Aku. Your real father died a little after the bombing accident. She was the one who issued the bombings. She intended to kill you and your father. He began to get suspicious and put the 'Loop Hole' in each android. He lived a day after the bombings and issued one of the androids to put this final message into the android you are looking at now. He had me created just before he died. His original plan was to use me as a double during elections or meetings. Dr. Aku used his idea to run his company her way. Please you must get out of this place whatever the cost is. Go now.'_

She finished typing and closed up the back of the android.

"He is complete." She said keeping her head down. Zulo rubbed his hands together greedily. He pulled a large glass pad from his pocket and started pressing buttons.

The Korse-Bot sprang to life. Zulo started to speak.

"Victory," The Korse-Bot spoke. "You may return to your post."

Zulo laughed at the horror on her face.

"I'll be testing this out on the older boy…Gerard, yes. I'll have to learn their names soon." Zulo continued and turned to Dr. Aku. "The boys have woken up from their sleep. Bring Gerard down to the lab. I wish to test out this Korse-Bot."

Dr. Aku bowed and stepped out.

They were awake? Victory thought to herself.

"I'll just get my uniform on and take care of the baby next." Victory said bowing and ran to the Pediatric center. She changed into her uniform there and pulled the mask over her mouth. It smelled like bleach and iodine.

She sat at her station and pulled her computer screen up. With a few clicks through the virtual backdoor she was able to see through the security camera screens. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Gerard's face come into view.

"What's in there?" Gerard asked on the screen. The Korse-Bot put a hand on his back and pushed him forward.

"It's nothing to concern you…" The Korse-Bot said with an awkward smile. Gerard was pushed forward and in front of something large under a sheet. Korse-Bot pulled the sheet back revealing a Draculoid.

Gerard jumped back started. Victory realized this wasn't to display the shiny new Draculoid…it was a test. Zulo wanted to see if Gerard would remember.

"It looks like a Vampire or a Vamp-Bot." Gerard chuckled. Victory sighed and at the same time was heartbroken. He didn't remember. Victory continued watching as they interacted with the Draculoid.

Finally she tapped a few buttons and the Draculoid's neck started smoking and sparking. She grinned to herself as the Korse-Bot panicked. She knew Zulo was doing the same from whatever curtain he hid behind. The scientists scrambled like chickens with their heads cut off. She saw the Korse-Bot disappear and head her way. She instantly shut down her screen and tended to the baby.

He'd surely kill her if he knew what she was up to. She pretended to be looking through files in the back of the dark room. It had been at least five minutes and so far no Zulo. She jumped when she heard a crash.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Victory poked her head out. She quit breathing when she found she was facing him. _Gerard_. He sat on the ground with a pile of surgical tools beside him.

"Oh my god." Was all she managed. He stared at her with blank eyes. He did not remember her. "Your…one of his…children." Victory tried to tie the words together. She lowered an arm and helped him up.

"You can't be here! He'll kill us both." Victory said franticly, meaning Zulo. Though she was sure he thought Korse.

"What is this place?" He asked weakly looking around. Victory bit her lip from behind the mask.

"This…is his 'Hospitals' and these are his 'Patients'…" Victory said tearing up. What Gerard didn't know was he was one of them. This was her chance. She could scare him enough to leave.

"He forces us to work here and do…this!" She pointed to the factory.

"This is…awful how could anyone do this to another person?" He asked sickened. She hugged herself, digging her hands into her arm. Because she let him. She let this happen.

"He does as he wishes. He wants an army to control the city…he wanted control but still have part of them be human so they would work faster and better" It was the truth. That much she could give him.

He seemed to look dizzy. Victory couldn't help but wonder if it was from the memory scan along with this information. It was dangerous to mess with the mind of a person after a scan but this might be her only shot.

They both jumped as they heard a cry come from the crib. The baby had woken up.

"Oh one of the babies is awake." She said keeping her voice calm. She pulled a syringe she had left over from the Memory Chamber and pressed it into the skin of the baby.

"Poor dear is scheduled for tonight." Victory said looking at the child tenderly. Tonight this poor thing would get injected with the MCR drug and become a mindless soldier.

"Where do they get all of these people?" Gerard's voice rose up. Victory closed her eyes knowing the answer. She was surprised when he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where do they come from!" He demanded.

"THEY TAKE THEM!" She shouted and burst into tears. "The soldiers take them from their homes and bring them here!"

Something inside of his mind clicked. Victory could see it working into his mind. He dropped her and dashed out of the room. She'd done it…she got through in her own way…she got through.

She ran back to the screen as she watched a nervous Gerard speaking to the Korse-Bot and then dashing back to what he knew of as his room. She smiled to herself as she watched him tell the others what had happened and what he saw. Tonight they planned an escape and were going to take the baby with them. Then with in an instant her joy was gone…if she was watching this…so was Zulo.

* * *

><p>She tried to make a run for it but she didn't make it far. Two Draculoids blocked her path. The shot her in the back with the ray guns. Her world faded black as she saw a pair of boots creep up to her feet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice try." Zulo's voice chuckled through the fog of the black out.<p>

She woke up to something lifting her and slamming her body into a wall. Zulo grunted angrily as she slid down.

"I hope you are happy my dear because it's going to be a long time before you even remember what the word means!" Zulo shouted and threw papers around.

She was in a small room much like the one she had the boys in. A single bed lay in the center. The only difference was this room looked older, dust covered everything.

"W-where am I?" She asked coughing and trying to wake up. Zulo lifted her up and threw her into the bed.

"You are far, far away from anyone." Zulo smiled menacingly. The lights of the room were dimmed and slightly broken.

"Welcome to the forgotten half of Battery City, far far away from the company, anyone who can hear you scream and certainly far from any _Killjoy_." Zulo said spinning around with his arms out. He stopped in her face. Victory tried to process what was going on.

"Killjoy?" She whispered trying to catch her breath. She'd heard that word before…Bob had used it.

Zulo had turned away from her now. He waltzed around the room as if her were drunk.

"It appears your four friends escaped, just as you planned." Zulo twirled a wand in his hand, just like the one she had used. Victory's face lit up at the word escape.

"They met up with a group of rebels who call themselves 'Killjoys'. Isn't that nice?"

Victory couldn't help but smile.

"However, that leaves me with no living person to run the company…and everyone thinks you are dead! So I thought why not just go with that little lie and make it true?"

Victory's grin fell. Zulo had the eyes of a mad man. He leaned in close to her.

"But then I realized. You…you and your stubborn little brain….yes they would be perfect. So you know what I plan for you, you're going to love it." Zulo smiled and twisted the tip of the wand. Victory's wrists snapped to the arm rests.

"I am going to completely swipe your mind and leave you as an empty shell. Then you and I can start from the bottom up. You will become the perfect soldier, you will follow every command…you will kill the Killjoys." Zulo cackled.

"You can't erase everything! It's all saved in the internal database!" Victory argued. "Nothing can delete that! I'll remember some things after time!"

Zulo chuckled and twisted something else. Victory watched as a vial with a needle on the end injected into her skin. It burned as it coursed through her veins. It was the MCR drug. She could feel it pump to her heart. She did her best not to scream.

"True some people remember in time, but that is only after having short term memory scanning. You…you my dear." He placed an arm around her. "You will be here for quite some time…"

"If I don't stop you they will! He's stronger than you!" Victory shouted and winced as her muscles burned.

Zulo chuckled.

"You and I know that is not true. I know you read my file…I know most of what goes on in my company. You know what I am…that is why I must destroy you."

Victory's jaw dropped.

"You're a monster…" Victory spat. "You're a sick twisted monster!"

Zulo smiled.

"It's true. I've played the human act long enough. After I downloaded my memories into this android body…I realized it wasn't enough to live forever. I saw how plagued the human race was. I wish you could understand. Perhaps one day you will…after I destroy you and rebuild you. It's for your own good, Victoria."

"STOP IT! Don't you call me that! Don't you EVER call me that?" Victory screamed.

"Why, does it upset you because it was your mother's name or because your father killed her trying to create what I became?" Zulo tilted his head.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!" Victory screamed. She'd become enraged. Zulo jammed a needle into her arm. Soon she felt the effects of the drug. Slowly her eyes fell.

"You'll see when you wake up…you'll see things my way." Zulo's voice was calm.

* * *

><p><strong>RESTORATION AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT<br>RESTORATION COMPLETE  
>RESTORATON COMPLETE<br>RESTORATON COMPLETE**

* * *

><p>The four of them sat up slowly and pulled the needle from their skulls. It was hard to get a sense of where and when they were. It was strange to look at each other and see themselves older.<p>

"God that was awful." Frank was the first one to speak. He put a hand to his jaw and tried to crack it. "Does anyone else have cotton mouth…."

They all looked at him in irritation.

"Nope…just me then…"

Gerard turned to Victory. She kept her eyes staring at the computers.

"Victory…I…" He tried to think of what to say. She just turned quickly and ran out of the chamber.

"Sunshine wait up you shouldn't be moving this soon!" Ray shouted after her. They all ran out of the broken down hospital and out into the ruins of the city.

They found her coiled up in the dirt sobbing. Gerard was the first to her side. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. He only shushed her and rocked her gently. It felt oddly quiet in the ruins. Only the sound of wind blew around them. "It's all my fault!"

Gerard shook his head and hushed her.

"We don't blame you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I was the reason she died…the reason the company even started…" Victory sobbed.

"Who..the reason who died?" Mikey whispered and knelt down close. He still felt like he was twelve sitting next to her. They all still felt like children.

"My mother…Victoria Xulanburg… She died giving birth. My father…her tried to preserve her thoughts and memories into an android but he failed. That's why he built Better Living Industries. He spent years trying to figure it out. Zulo got ahold of the technology and figured out how to do it. I read his file. He died saving himself…he's not a person at all. He's….He's an android." Victory broke back into sobs. Gerard pulled her tighter.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's ok. This is a good thing. The memory scan wasn't for nothing….We learned something." Gerard said kissing the top of her head. Victory looked up.

"We…we did?" She swallowed and looked to the others. Gerard helped her to her feet. He looked from the others back to her.

"We know how to kill him."

* * *

><p><em>AN: yeah woooh plot twist! I totally JUST came up with that as I wrote it…ugh my brain hurts. That took a lot of effort. But don't worry it's not over there are many more chapters to come. I was writing and thought…wtf happened to Victory's mom…Victory sounds like a nick name for Victoria….BINGO! also I had no idea what to do wit Zulo and this is what you get…hope you enjoy. If this chapter got a little technical and confusing. In short. Zulo is a robot who has the memories of the human Zulo and Korse built the company to try and save Victory's mom but failed and created the chaos that we have today…yeah…my brain is a labyrinth of ideas. Any questions of confusion hit me up in Pmail or hit me up in facebook "Elanor Rose Schell" is my real name…don't facebook creep! However I am cool with just being friends. :D xoxo Victory out _


	12. Good Night Dr Death Defying

_A/N: ugh ok so I'm writing cause I feel bad that I haven't written in a few days but I've had graduation going on along with an art show and also trying to have a life so I'm a wee bit worn out and at the end of the day to try and brainstorm how to end this thing I can hear my brain sizzle…seriously it sounds like bacon on a skillet…Canadians idk how your flat ham bacon sounds in a skillet but I assume it's the same. Tssssssssssssssss. so if you don't like it, in the wise words of Alex Day/ Chameleon Circuit "The haters will hate and the owls will hoot". I just sorta wanna be done with this story, not that it hasn't been an amazingly fun journey with all of you, it truly has but I wanna write my asylum story sooooooooooo bad and I swore I wouldn't do it till this one is done! SO on with it!_

* * *

><p>"How the hell are we supposed to kill a fucking robot!" Frank shouted throwing his arms out as Gerard marched quickly for the car. Victory followed close behind him hand in hand.<p>

"He has a core processor just like any other robot." Victory said turning back. The tears on her cheeks had dried and stained them. They just sort of looked at her. Through all they've known her she never really let on how technologically smart she was, then again she never really had a need to explain _and_ her father _was_ a scientist after all.

"If we can find a way to corrupt his core then his whole system will crash." Victory continued as she sat in the passenger's seat. Ray, Frank and Mikey got in behind her. Gerard walked around the front and into the driver's seat.

"And how exactly _do_ we _do_ that?" Frank asked annoyed as he sat down. The doors shut with a hard slam. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm still working on that one…" Victory paused. Gerard started the engine and rolled out and into the desert.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the diner and hopped out. Victory sniffed the air. Smoke.<p>

"Maybe Dr. D's cooking…" Frank said hopefully. They looked at the windows. Each one was broken and blackened. The door was half off its hinges.

Gerard cracked open what was left of it and stopped in horror. The room was covered with singe marks, broken glass. They all ducked back out as several lasers shot past their heads.

"STAY THE FUCK BACK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Someone shouted and fired more shots. They were all shocked to discover it was Baby Doll.

"Easy! It's just us!" Gerard shouted holding his handkerchief in the doorway so she could see. He could hear her rustle.

"Is it really you?" It was Static Pyro. Ray stepped beside Gerard. His hair stuck out into the doorway a little.

"It's really us. Will you please put down the guns?" He said leaning in. Static jumped up from behind the counter and ran to him. She jumped up and put both arms around his neck.

"Oh Ray it was awful." She broke down in tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set her back on the ground. They all stepped inside and examined the scorched room a little better. Tables were flipped over. Glass littered the floor. Black soot covered every surface making it unrecognizable. The only hit it ever had color were the few chunks of table and chair lying around.

"What happened?" Gerard asked. He gripped Victory by the hand.

"About a day after you guys left the Dracs stormed the place. I've never seen anything like it!" Baby Doll emerged from behind the counter. She had a belt around her shoulder and hip loaded with guns and batteries.

Static looked up to Ray and then the others.

"You've been gone three days."

Victory put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Three days?" Mikey repeated. Static nodded.

"Where are Helena and Boomer?" Victory demanded. Gerard winced as her grip tightened around his hand. A wave of panic washed over the two of them.

Baby Doll ducked back under the counter and lifted a secret panel in the floor next to the sink.

"It's ok guys you can come out now." Baby Doll shouted into the dark hole. After a few seconds Boomer appeared with Helena in her arms. Boomer set Helena on her feet and they both ran to Gerard and Victory.

"MAMMA!" Helena shouted as Victory lifted her and hugged her tightly. Helena had soot on her cheeks and nose. Her cloths had a few rips and tears. Victory squeezed her tight and then wrapped an arm around Boomer.

"I thought you were never coming back!" Boomer cried and buried her face in Victory's shirt.

"Me-too. Me-Too." Helena sniffled. Gerard came in front and took Helena, hugging her close.

"It's ok baby, mommy and daddy are back." Helena tucked her face into the cook of his neck.

"What happened?" Gerard repeated. Mikey stood next to Baby Doll and took her hand. She took her index finger and brushed some hair out of his face. She smiled lightly.

"After you guys left they invaded and tried to burn down the diner. We fought them off as long as we could but…" She stopped and looked to the others.

"You have some great friends…I'd kill to have had them on my team." Her eyes welled up. "Three days of war really makes you bond, ya know?" She chuckled and her voice cracked as a few tears fell.

Static Pyro held her hand and squeezed it. Baby Doll looked her in the eye and nodded.

"What do you mean…'had'?" Frank said feeling a lump build in his throat.

Baby Doll bit her lip.

"We tried to fight them off as long as we could…They were trying to take Cherri."

Frank froze.

"Dr. Death tried to fight them off. He showed us the secret cellar and put the kids in there. After that he went right up to them and tore them off of Cherri as they tried to carry her away. Well….you all must have known about his bad knee…well one of them gripped him by the jacket and tossed him back. Several others took out their guns….Static and I couldn't get to him in time and….." Baby Doll broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Mikey put an arm around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"The Doc…." Ray whispered. "Is dead?" Static Pyro nodded and bit her lip as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Show Pony tried to go after them but they just flicked him away like he was an ant. He was badly injured but he'll be ok in a few weeks. I've been taking care of him in the cellar." Static said in a soft voice.

"Cherri." Frank seemed to breathe the word out. His eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor. Static looked up then to Baby Doll. She then looked back to Frank with her mouth open.

"Where is she?" Frank asked stepping forward and grabbing Static by the shoulders. "WHERE IS CHERRI COLA!" He shouted and shook her.

"They took her back to BL/ind! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed. Ray pulled Frank off of her.

"Let her go man! Take it easy." Ray shouted and stepped between them. Frank's eyes went unfocused. He stumbled back.

"Cherri." He whispered. He kept stepping back. "They got her…they…" He dropped to his knees. His breathing quickened into a panic. His eyes were wild. As the seconds dragged on his breathing picked up pace.

"Frank." Mikey tried. Frank screamed at the top of his lungs and got to his feet. He shoved past everyone, gun in hand.

"FRANK COME BACK!"

Gerard handed Helena to Victory and they all chased him out the door. It crackled and snapped the rest of the way off as Frank jostled it open.

"FRANK!" Ray and Mikey shouted. Frank ignored their cries and headed for the car with murder in his eyes. He was shocked when something gripped him by the collar of his jacket and threw him back and into a wall. Gerard met his gaze and gripped his fingers around the front of Frank's jacket.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" Frank shouted. Gerard got right in his face.

"Now you listen to me Frank, and you listen good." Gerard whispered sharply through his teeth. "You want to go in there guns blazing, but I promise you that is the fastest way to get yourself killed!" He spat the last word. "If you die, she dies!"

Frank said nothing but his eyes spoke for him. His lips pursed.

"She is still alive. If we go in, we figure out a plan. We go as a team! GOT IT?" Gerard tilted his head.

Frank sneered and let out a quick and heavy sigh.

"Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth. Gerard let him go with a snap of his wrists and stepped away. Frank brushed off the front of his jacket and stormed back inside. Gerard turned back to the others. They all had the same fearful expression.

"Daddy sca-wy to Fwank." Helena whispered. Gerard picked her up.

"Daddy scary for good reason." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Come on. Let's get a little food and water in us, and then we'll discuss a plan." Gerard continued into the burned diner. They could all feel the dehydration after three days in the chamber without the same nourishment packs they would give patients.

They all went into the cellar and cracked open a few bottles of sterilized water and each got a can of Power Pup refried beans. Helena sat next to Boomer and held her hand. Victory couldn't help but notice how much closer they seemed since they had left. Boomer silently opened Helena's can and handed her a spoon.

"Be careful, Hel, it's got sharp edges." Boomer warned and pointed to the rim.

"O-tay." Helena nodded and stuck her child size spoon in awkwardly.

"'Hel'"?" Victory repeated and tilted her head with a hint of a grin. Boomer shrugged.

"It's was a nick name Doc…." She cleared her throat. "Any ways _he_ picked it out and I thought it sounded…cool."

Boomer looked down to Helena with a fake smile as the little girl licked her spoon.

"Boomi, where Doc-Dee go?" Helena asked in an innocent voice. Boomer sucked in air and closed her eyes. She brushed a hand over Helena's dark black hair.

"I told you, honey, he was ghosted. It's ok though…he's still with us. That's why he's a ghost." Boomer gave her another fake smile. Victory held her breath and after a second of keeping it together she exhaled.

"Helena, sweetie, why don't you go see what daddy is up to?" Victory asked over enthusiastically. Helena stood up and wrapped a small arm around her can and stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"O-tay mommy." She said and wobbled off. Boomer kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm very proud of you." Victory said and took Boomer's hand. "You've been through too much for a girl your age but somehow you've managed to turn out amazing. You're like a daughter to me, and kind of also like a sister. Best of both I guess. But most of all you've really grown up." Victory sat next to her and rested her head on Boomer's. Boomer cried into her shoulder.

"I know it's hard but I also know you're strong enough to get through it. It sucks now but I swear it will get better. The day will come that we will no longer live in fear. It's close." Victory whispered and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that until Boomer drifted off to sleep. Victory lifted her onto one of the cots set up and covered her to her chin.

She then joined the others gathered around the rather drugged up Show Pony's cot. Static was wrapping one of his head wounds. Ray handed her what materials she needed. Mikey and Baby Doll went over they lay out of the building and thought out entries and exits. Frank sat unmoving next to Show Pony. Victory could see the whites of his knuckles as they made fists. Gerard sat next to him with a close eye as he pretended to play with Helena.

"When'll Show-py boo-boo go away?" Helena asked pulling on Gerard's hair.

"It's gonna take a while, sweetie." Gerard said pulling his hair back. "He's got really bad boo-boos."

Helena stood up on Gerard's lap and shot a finger towards Ray.

"Poof-poof, you gotta kiss-it-make-it-bedder!" She shouted at him holding her arm steady. They all looked at him. Static couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah 'Poof-poof'." She smiled taping more gauze over a few stitches on Show Pony's arm. His shoulders slumped.

"I'm not kissing him…" Ray groaned. Helena crossed her arms and pouted.

"If you no kisses him, he no get bedder!" She finished with a "Hmph" and nodded her head.

Ray rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not kissing Show Pony." Static nudged his shoulder.

"Oh come on. What harm'll it do and you'll make the girl happy."

Ray looked down to Show Pony who was out like a light. Ray groaned again and looked to Helena. Her bottom lip was brought up into a pout and her eyebrows were down low. Even though she was a toddler and at least four or five feet shorter than him standing he couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"UGH! Fine!" Ray put his head down in despair. "But on the head! Nowhere else!"

Static, Victory, and Gerard couldn't help but snicker as Ray bent down and kissed Show Pony on the forehead next to his gauze patch.

"Mmmm, now that's what I'm talkin 'bout! Some real medicine!" Show Pony smirked in a weak voice and tried to grab Ray by the back of the head and pull him in. Ray was able to pull away in time.

"Gah! Screw you dude! I hope those stitches screw up that pretty face of yours!" Ray shouted.

"See you make him all bedder!" Helena clapped her hands. "He awake!"

Show Pony giggled from the drugs Static gave him.

"Hmmhmm. Love is the best kind of meds." Show Pony smiled and then folded over into a coughing fit. Static pushed him back into his cot.

"Ok, Love Doctor, that's enough out of you two. You need your rest." She injected him with another shot. He smiled and shrugged.

"Relax, I'm not dying in a where the male nurses aren't even hot." His eyes dropped and he was back to sleep.

"I feel like I should resent that…" Ray said shaking his head.

After things settled Baby Doll and Static showed them where they buried Dr. Death Defy.

"Right behind the old diner." Mikey smiled.

"Ol' coot never had the heart to leave the place." Ray said. There was a large half of a table sticking out of the sand. The words

"**DR. DEATH DEFYING **

**DJ, REBEL, FRIEND, FATHER, **

**BROTHER, KILLJOY**."

Were etched into the plastic.

"Show Pony and Boomer picked the words." Baby Doll said biting her nails. Static nudged her.

"Go on, tell them." She urged. They all turned.

"Tell us what?" Mikey asked. Baby Doll swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I was there for his last words." She cleared her throat and pulled a small device from her pocket. "Before he died he wanted me to give you something. I'm not sure when he recorded this but he said he kept it in his pocket just in case of something like this happening." She held it up and pressed Play.

"_Hey boys and girls…if you are listenin' to this it means I'm ghosted. First things first, just 'cause my name is Dr. Death Defying don't mean that title defines me. I'm kick ass but I'm mortal, so quit your bitchin' an listen up. The future is bulletproof. I've always said it but here's what it means. You can't set anything in stone. You make your own choices. The aftermath is secondary. You can't avoid it either. So live your lives and make 'em the best you can. Well…. __It's time for me to __say goodbye for a little while and i know you're gonna miss me so I'll leave you with this, It's like I always say, ' you know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? well it'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place too long so remember even if you're dusted you may be gone but out here in the desert your shadow lives on without you this is Dr. Death Defying signing off_ ."

The recording stopped. It was silent for several minutes before anyone spoke. The rustle of the desert whistled in their ears.

"We should make sure our guns are ready." Frank was the first to break the silence. The others nodded. Together they went to the cellar and loaded up.

Frank was loading batteries into his gun when he felt Show Pony's hand grab him by the arm. He pulled him in close.

"Hey man, you in pain? I can get Static to up your dose." Frank said getting ready to get up. Show Pony shook his head and pulled Frank closer.

"She's my sister….I know you lover 'er. Do everything you can to bring her back to me." Show Pony whispered.

Frank nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter was really sad but i wanted to write it realistically and sometimes bad things happen to good people but don't worry it has a happy ending I swear! So please don't send me hate mail or like a dead fish. It'll get happy trust me. I never promised it was going to be sunshine, rainbows and lolly pop licking unicorns the whole ride. That wouldn't be Killjoy.


	13. Get up and Go

_A/N: I'm so so so sorry it's taken this long to update. I've been dealing with graduation. I tried to type this up the other night but I fell asleep and woke up to two pages of the letter "d". and Now my internet server has crapped out. Luckily I'll have a new one soon as well as much free time on my hands to write. So without further ado enjoy._

* * *

><p>Victory stood next to Gerard in the burned area of the diner. Helena stood on the counter and kept jumping off into Victory's arms. Boomer sat on the counter sipping from an old plastic bottle. Ray, Static, Mikey and Baby Doll emerged from the kitchen. Ray and Static carried guns and back packs full of supplies. Baby Doll and Mikey held several guns and ammo.<p>

"I got the detonator along with the C-4 you asked for." Baby Doll said slapping it on the table top. Victory picked Helena up eyeing up the explosives.

"Boomer, why don't you take Helena outside for a while?" Victory said not taking her eyes off of the C-4.

The killjoys were dressed in their usual flashy uniforms. Victory had switched hers up to ripped jean shorts, a red camisole with a yellow one underneath. Her belt held her gun and assortment of knives. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands sticking out. She had black combat boots where she hid her dagger she had built herself. When the tip made contact it would shoot a heavy jolt of electricity to the poor sucker who got jammed with its end. A leather sheath covered its blade for protection.

Gerard brushed a stray hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"This is it…The end." He whispered and kissed her on the head.

There was a creek at the basement door. Frank emerged. Everyone was taken back as he stood up.

"You look different." Victory said raising her voice. "Do something with your clothes?"

The others giggled.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a haircut before?" He shrugged. His head was nearly completely shaved down to a patch of black fuzz.

"It makes it a lot easier to fight." He said grabbing his gun an lighting up a cigarette. "So…" He said through a puff. "We ready?"

Gerard nodded and cocked his gun.

"So you all know the plan?" Baby Doll asked as she spread out a paper. For the sixth time the layout of BL/ind came in handy.

"He's keeping Cherri in the isolation chambers for now. When they try to move her to Testing that's our chance to grab her. When you guys find that robot bastard you take this." Baby Doll picked up the C-4. "Stick it to his back and get the hell out. Once you detonate the bomb you should be in the clear."

Frank moved forward and picked something up from the table. A pair of keys dangled in his hand.

"Well then…" He said twirling them around his finger. "I say it's time to move out."

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>They gathered in the front of the building. Frank was already in the driver's seat. The engine purred.<p>

"Ok now I want you to be good for aunt Static." Victory said kissing Helena on the head and walking her over to Static and Baby Doll.

"We'll take good care of her." Static said taking Helena's hand. Helena waved and grabbed Boomers hand. Boomer nodded and assured her it would be ok.

Ray and Gerard loaded the weapons into the trunk of the Trans-AM. Victory put her hands together and placed them under her chin.

"Are we ready?" She asked bringing them to her lips. Gerard shut the trunk and nodded. Ray left them and went to Static.

"Just be careful." She said quietly holding Helena's hand.

"Bee ca-ful!" Helena shouted and pointed. Ray smiled and bent down giving her a hug.

"See ya kiddo." He said with a smile.

"Bye-bye poof-poof." She said sticking her tongue out. Ray stood up and kissed Static on the lips. As he pulled away he saw the red in her cheeks. Slowly he pressed his forehead to hers.

"No getting hurt." She said hiding her smile.

"Promise." He winked and pulled away.

* * *

><p>Baby Doll turned herself away from Mikey as he walked up. She refused to look at him. He put a hand on her shoulder trying to turn her to face him.<p>

"I'm not doing it!" She spat out. "I'm not saying good-bye because you're coming back!" She had her arms crossed and spoke over her shoulder.

"Come on." Mikey said softly. "Don't be like this. I know you're not as tough as you pretend."

She turned on her heels quickly. She was inches from his face.

"'Not tough'! I'll kick your ass right here, right now! You wanna see tough I…mmmph" She melted as he leaned in to kiss her. He placed a hand on the back of her short hair. She tangled her hands in his. Finally she pulled back.

"Just come back _alive_! Ok?" she panted closing her eyes. "Or so help me I'll bring you back just to kick your ass and then kill you again!"

Mikey just smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Baby Doll growled at him as he pulled away. She lingered there as he walked to the car brushing his thumb over his lips with a hint of a smile still there.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Frank asked impatiently as his foot bumped the gas making the engine growl with anticipation. Gerard nodded and got in the passenger's seat. Victory, Mikey and Ray all climbed into the back. They waved their final good-bye as they set off towards the city. They only passed the first mile marker when the radio made a strange sound. None of them had realized it had been on this whole time. The stations were dead without Dr. D running them. Gerard reached a hand up to shut it off when another noise sounded. First it was static and then what sounded like a cough. They all leaned in as Gerard turned the volume up a little.<p>

"_Ah-hem…this thing on_?" A familiar voice asked. There was what sounded like the tapping of a microphone.

"_Yo, this is your home boy Show Pony." His voice was rough and weak. He coughed again. "I know some of you listening to this have already heard the news about the Doc getting ghosted. But let me promise you, our dear Doctor Death will not have died in vain. As we speak we have the _greatest_ group of Killjoys heading out from the Zones straight to the City itself to snag the evil bastard who's made your lives a living nightmare. This is it boys and girls, the big Hoo-Ra-Kash-Boom-Ba! The end to the war as we know it. Trust me when I say we are going to win. I've fought alongside these cats for years and let me tell you…" _He paused_. "Woo-hoo-hoo. Let's just say I'd hate to be the poor fucker who pisses this lot off! I'll be on the air until you come home crankin' tunes. This message goes out to my brothers and sisters out there heading for the worst...Come home in one piece….." _There was another pause and a hint of a chuckle. "_**AND KICK SOME ASS!**__"_

The radio sprang to life with guitar.

"_YEEEEAAAHHH! And if your heart stops beating I'll be here waiting to get what you deserve_!"

It was the song they hadn't released yet.

Victory had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

"That crazy mother trucker!" Mikey laughed. They all stayed quiet as they listened to the music and the car raced closer and closer to the city. It felt like only moments went by and they were there. The heart of the city. It only took a second before several vans lined up behind them. Ray and Mikey sat up. Without batting an eye they lifted two rocket launchers and unloaded them into the vans. They could feel the heat from the explosion on their skin.

Frank drove on as three more vans appeared behind them. Victory sat up and pulled something from her belt. She clasped her hand around the handle of the small object and pulled a pin out with her teeth. She tossed it over her head and spat out the pin. She smiled darkly as the grenade landed on the hood of the van and wedged itself in the wiper blades. The vans front exploded and fell back into the others.

Victory felt a hand shove her down as several shots were fired from above. They missed her just in time. She looked up to see Gerard standing up with his hand on her head while the other unloaded several shots into the air. Several Draculoids dropped from the top and crashed into the cement. Their metal gears cracked the sidewalks and lay strewn about beside them. He quickly sat down and loaded another battery into his gun. Victory couldn't help but smile at him. He looked up from his gun and shrugged. His gaze moved past her and out the back window. His arm snapped up over her shoulder and released several shots. Victory snapped her head around just in time to see a Draculoid slide its face off of the broken back window and roll onto the road. Frank pulled the E-brake hard and the car spun around half way as it stopped. They all looked up at the tall building beside them. They'd done it.

"Now for the hard part." Victory said lifting herself up and hopping out the window. They all followed suit. They approached the glass door while looking around for guards. Victory slid her access card through the slot. It beeped green and then turned a bright red.

"Access denied." A pleasant voice sounded. She slid it again. "Access denied."

She felt something grab her shoulders and pull her back. She looked up to see Ray smiling at her. She looked forward as Gerard shot a hole into the glass and then gave it a swift kick with his foot. It came shattering down into a thousand pieces. Ray covered her head as the pieces fall around them. He let go and they moved forward avoiding the large chunks.

"_Metal walls_! That's all I'm having in the next office! Nothing but metal walls and metal doors so no one keeps breaking them!" Victory huffed as they trudged on.

They turned as they heard shots fired. Several Draculoids stood out in the open. Stupid. It was only seconds before they fell. One was still alive when Frank gripped it by the throat. It's robotic voice simulated heavy breathing as a safety mechanism to initialize damages. Frank lifted it up as he raised his gun to its head.

"_Resistance is useless_…" It whispered as it panted. Its tone sounded strange. Nearly human. Though it clearly wasn't by the gears and wires sticking from its open wounds.

"How's that working out for ya?" Frank chuckled as he pulled the hammer back. He stopped when a strange sound emitted from the speaker box where the Draculoids mouth should have been.

"_Help_!" There was a cry. Frank ripped off the mask to reveal the Draculoids robotic face. It was Cherri's voice he knew it. "_Please stop! Why are you doing this to me_?" She was crying. A strange beeping kept sounding in the background.

The others gathered around as the speaker made more sounds. They all listened intently.

"_Keep this up Killjoys and I promise you she will die…_" It was Zulo now. There was an electrical shock sound. Cherri let out a scream.

"_Frank…."_ It was Cherri again. "_Frank…please… just run." _The Draculoids body went limp in his arms. He slowly let it go. He stood up turning to the others.

Victory closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Just take it easy." Ray said slowly.

"TAKE IT EASY? He's trying to kill us all and that's all you can say? TAKE IT EASY?" Frank shouted. Gerard separated them and turned Frank to him.

"He won't kill her. He needs her alive for the experiment. He is just trying to get in your head. We have to keep moving." Gerard said. Frank panted unevenly. Victory started pacing now.

"How do we know where to go? She's not in the chamber. Hell she could be anywhere!" Mikey said crossing his arms and brining a hand to his lips.

"The noise!" Victory shouted and spread out her hands. They all turned to her. "That noise…in the background." She said as she paced.

"It was just a noise…" Frank said tilting his head.

"That's the noise the brain and function scanner makes when its processing!" She said excitedly. She looked back at bewildered faces.

"She's in the Processing area. We use it to test products." She stopped when she saw the now horrified looks. She let out a sigh.

"Just because we stopped using the bad drugs doesn't mean we can stop testing the good ones for bad results." She put a hand on her hip. They relaxed a little.

"This means I know where to find her!" Victory shouted. Frank's expression lightened.

"Well you'd better make it quick." Ray said looking over her shoulder and motioning with a nod. "We've got company."

* * *

><p><em>AN: yay the internet works again! ok this is like the second to last chapter so keep your pants on :D_


	14. The End

_A/N: Gah its hard to write MCR stuff after a four day long Doctor Who marathon. Now I'm all britishy and keep wanting to type Rory and Amy instead of Gerard and Victory. I've started thinking in a Scottish accent. UGH Damn BBC and your good networking! Also…..your lack of reviews breaks my heart. To the four of you who did bother. Good job. Wheezy lives…for now*click*click*_

* * *

><p>"We'll you'd better make it quick." Ray said looking over her shoulder and motioning with a nod. "We've got company."<p>

They all looked as several Draculoids swarmed. Victory and Gerard dove behind a staircase to the upper level. Mikey and Ray went behind the information booth. Frank took the corner wall in sight of Gerard and Victory.

Gerard was the first to pop up and release a few rounds. Three Dracs dropped and twitched on the floor. Mikey and Ray were up next then Frank and Victory. As the Dracs dropped sparks flew and wires popped out. In the rush of things Zulo didn't do a very good job of putting his robots together. After the last few remaining ones fell the group got up and shuffled past them. The smell of burned plastic filled the air.

"We don't wanna take the elevator." Victory said pulling a device from her pocket. It lit up and showed the lay out of the building. She pressed another button and the picture turned showing the different levels.

"Zulo has control of everything now. If we take the stairs we should be safe. Just be sure to shoot any camera you see." She said tapping a few things as they walked through the bodies of Dracs.

"Won't that give them a chance to trap us?" Mikey asked kicking one of the Dracs with his foot. "If we're in the stair well then they can close in on us?"

Victory let out a small grin and flipped the gadget over and popped something out from its back.

"This is a frequency scrambler." She said stopping and turned it over for them to see. It was small device that looked like it was made from an old remote and tin foil. "If the Dracs get too close we press this and they drop. It automatically shuts down their connection to Zulo and will give us thirty seconds to run. Its good for one shot so we'd better make it work."

She placed it back into the gadget. Again they looked at her blankly.

"What?" She shrugged and kept walking. "I work at BL/ind what do you think I do all day? Watch people do smart things and twiddle my thumbs?" She chuckled. She stopped short when something cold and hard gripped around her ankle. She jumped and looked down to see a metal hand of a Draculoid clinging to her ankle.

"**EXTERMINATION**!" It said in a weak voice and lifted its other arm to raise its gun. Victory gasped but didn't have time to react. She reached for her gun but her hands were full with the mapping gadget.

"VICTORY!" The others shouted as the Drac pulled the trigger. Victory closed her eyes waiting for the worst. Instead she felt a force hit her body. Before she knew it she was on the ground and the others were unloading their guns on the Draculoid. After its face was completely gone it released her from its grip.

Victory looked up in horror.

"GERARD!" She shouted and rolled him off of her. He grunted in pain as she did so. His back still sizzled where he'd been shot. In seconds Ray was down and peeling off Gerard's jacket. The burn mark went the whole way through.

Victory took his hand and pressed it to her lips.

"You idiot!" She said gripping his hand. Tears started. "You amazing idiot! Why would you do that?"

He closed his eyes and sat up wincing at the pain.

"Easy." Ray said pouring a liquid onto the hole. It bubbled as it poured over his skin. "Luckily it cauterized the hole but you'll just have to worry about infection."

"I hate you so much right now!" Victory said closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrow.

"Hey your still alive aren't you Princess?" He said trying to smile.

"Don't call me Princess!" She spat. Suddenly she felt like they were teenagers again. She looked up at Ray. He had a large needle in his hand filled with a numbing liquid. He held it behind Gerard's back where he couldn't see. Victory's eyes widened.

"What?" Gerard said trying to turn. "You'd better not have a fucking needle Ray!"

Ray lifted his arm. Victory turned Gerard to face her.

"Ray!...Ray!" Victory pulled him in for a kiss. He tensed as the needle shot in but soon relaxed and pushed back into the kiss.

"We're even." Victory said with a wink. She got to her feet and helped him up. Already the numbing was taking effect. He had full mobility of his right arm again thought his fingers tingled a bit.

"Ok, let's go." Victory nodded them on. She kicked open the door to the stairs and ran fast as she eyed up her map. They made it up three flights before a sound below them clashed.

"We've got more coming!" Mikey said looking over the side. Several Draculoids looked up at them and then began to scramble up the stairs. Mikey pulled the pin from a grenade and tossed it over the side. One of the Draculoids caught it with its hands. The others around it looked over and pointed their guns at the impending threat. It exploded in their faces sending most of them over the side.

"They are really stupid!" Frank said shooting one a floor below them.

"Zulo didn't have time to perfect them. They're just simple command robots. They'll attack anything that looks dangerous." Victory said opening a hall door and sprinting out. They followed behind her. Ray took the stem to a fake plant and jammed it in the door handle. The plastic held as the last remaining Dracs banged on the door.

"We're only a floor below the testing chambers." Victory said pressing a few buttons and looking for a way to go. They were in another labyrinth of halls. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Sunshine…." Ray said panting. "I love you and all but….This place was designed by Satan."

Victory shrugged.

"I kind of have to agree with you on that….I have no idea what this floor is and I own the place!" She waved them on down the hall to the left. It was dark in the windowless hall. Gerard cracked open a glow stick and waved it around for them to see. The hall was blank with no doors. Victory kept her eyes on the map.

"This is good. I think we're in the toy construction floor." Victory stopped at a door on her right. "According to the prints there is a vacuum shaft that will lead us straight up. It's not connected to the main power grid."

She twisted the know and stepped inside. It took her a moment to start breathing again.

"Those are some pretty big toys…" Frank said dropping his jaw. A thousand pairs of eyes starred back at them.

"So…I take it this is where the ….Dracs come from…" Ray said swallowing hard. What seemed to be millions of Draculoids lined a large room. They all hung on hooks suspended in the air.

"I think they're ok for now…" Victory said stepping up to one. Gerard reached a hand out for her as she got closer.

"Don't…" He whispered holding his gun up.

"It's ok. They're shut off." Victory eyed them up and poked one with the tip of her gun. "As long as we don't touch anything we should be ok. The vacuum shaft is in the center of the room."

They could see it from where they stood. Amongst the thousands of Draculoids in the center was a large plastic tube that went from the ceiling to the floor. At the bottom a small tube waited. It was well over two football fields away.

"Just stay quiet and don't touch anything." Victory warned again and began moving. The group moved together. As they did so they managed to stay along the walkways. Occasionally they would bump an elbow causing the whole row to move.

"I have never had the worst case of the heeby-jeebys than right now." Ray said shuddering.

"They're like dolls." Mikey said looking at the crisp white fabric of their suits. "I fucking hate dolls." He shook his head.

"Yeah…" Frank said pointing his gun in the air as he looked up. "But Unicorns are cool…"

Mikey turned quickly.

"What the hell did you say!" Mikey shouted as he edged towards Frank. "I'm so fucking sick of the unicorn cracks! So I like a pretty little kids thing! So what! I don't go around telling everyone about how you talk dirty to your car! Or how you named your lazer gun!"

Frank backed up so far he had to lean his hand on a shelf.

"Easy man, it was just a joke. Sorry." He said leaning back. Mikey glared.

"Ok…let's just take it easy." Ray said putting his hands up. "We're under a lot of stress and we need to just focus on why we're here."

"Your right…fine." Frank said. As he stood up something under his hand clicked. They all froze. He slowly lifted it to see a small red button.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Victory asked slowly. The room started buzzing and grinding.

"I don't know I just…I…" Frank looked at the button then back to them. Mikey slapped his own forehead.

"This is why we can't have nice things." He mumbled. They looked up to the Draculoids. One by one they slowly started coming to life. It started with the fingers twitching and then slowly they all picked up their heads. Their eyes were a bionic red. The hooks holding them dropped and they were on their feet. A thousand heads turned to them at once.

"**EXTERMINATE**." They said in unison. It was so loud the group had to cover their ears.

"**EXTERMINATE**." They said again.

"Ok time to run!" Victory shouted and sprinted for the shaft. They didn't get very far before the Dracs had them surrounded. Luckily they were one step before being given guns but they still swarmed around them like angry bees.

"**EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE**." They repeated over and over.

"Victory! The device!" Gerard shouted over the noise. They started standing back to back in a small circle.

"I'm not sure it will work on this many!" She said fishing it out of the back of the mapping gadget.

"What other choice do we have?" Frank shouted. Victory shut her eyes and jammed her thumb into the enter button on the remote. The Draculoids lingered for a second and then the reds in their eyes faded. They dropped like dominos.

"Ok we have thirty seconds!" Victory shouted and started sprinting over the Draculoids. They ran fast and were only a few feet away when the Dracs started back up again. With the luck of a few shots they managed to make it into the pod. The Draculoids clawed at the doors like zombies. Gerard pressed the up arrow as they sighed in relief. The tube shot strait up faster than they expected. They were deeper than they thought but it was only seconds before they reached the upper floor. The doors opened with a light 'ding'.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Killjoys." A cold voice greeted them. Stepping out two Draculoids ushered them into the center of the lab. Zulo stood there waiting.<p>

"WHERE'S CHERRI!" Frank demanded. The others had to hold him back as he jumped and clawed forward.

"She is quite safe." Zulo waved a hand to the side of the room where a small cot lay. Cherri lay there as if asleep. She was dressed in a white dress. Her small bump around her stomach stuck out. Several wires stuck to her belly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Frank shouted. Again they had to hold him back.

"I'm afraid you're too late. She has already been given the serum." Zulo said with a smile. "But worry not she is perfectly fine. Ah-hem. Search them for weapons." He motioned to the Draculoids. They started spreading the groups legs and taking any knife or gun they had left.

As Zulo spoke Victory scanned the room. It was a simple laboratory. It had a small cot to the side, some screens, a few vials on a counter and in the ceiling there were glass walls hidden in panels for emergency quarantine. It sectioned the room into three parts, the escape chamber, the testing are and the screening and cot area.

Finally the Dracs finished and dropped all of the weapons down a shoot.

"You have all done fantastically." Zulo said clasping his hands together. "It is unfortunate I must do away with you. You would have been such perfect soldiers in my army. If you just weren't so stubborn. Your brains are just too strong. I shall like to examine them after your extermination."

"Is that all we are to you?" Victory spoke up. "Just simple experiments that you do away with when we're of no use to you? Some part of your hardwire has to realize this is wrong."

Zulo chuckled again.

"I might be bionic in form but my mind is exactly as the original. I am making the same choices I would have made as a human. Korse had the right idea you see, but he was just…pardon the pun but BLind to accomplish anything."

Victory lunged forward.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Gerard and Ray held her back. Zulo smirked again. Slowly he reached a hand out and pressed one of three buttons on the wall next to him. A large glass wall closed over Cherri's area.

"I've decided to make your deaths a bit more personable." He said taking a vial out of his pocket. "What I have is an incredibly deadly poison that when it hits the air it creates a deadly gas. It will be painless and will only take a few seconds."

"You're a sick monster." Frank whispered. "What will happen to her?" He motioned to Cherri. Zulo looked over.

"When the time comes the child will be taken and raised as a leader against the Killjoys." He said simply. Frank's knuckles whitened as he balled his hands into fists.

"What will happen to _her_!" He gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"She will be euthanized. After that we will return to your base, take the youngest child, Helena and the older girl for a memory swipe. I believe they will be perfect candidates for combat testing." Zulo said simply.

Victory's breath stopped short.

"Boomer…Helena…"

Zulo raised his hand. The vial was tight in his fingers.

"Good Bye Killjoys."

At lightning speed Victory dashed forwards. It was as if time slowed down. She dashed forwards and caught the vial in her hand. She flipped it on the front of her hand and rolled it over her back into her right hand. In doing so she kicked Gerard into the others with her left foot causing him to fall back. She reached her left hand up and pressed the second button. A large wall closed behind her leaving Gerard and the others safely behind the glass. She rolled back just in time to miss Zulo's powerful swing for her head.

"Victory! What are you doing?" Gerard shouted as he pounded on the glass.

"SAVING YOU!" Victory shouted as she ducked another blow. Ray and Mikey turned to grab the Draculoids attempting to grab them.

"They attack dangerous looking things right!" Mikey asked as he moved out of the ones fist. Ray nodded. Mikey turned again and grabbed a wooden broom in the corner. He snapped it in half.

"Hey! Dumb-bot! I've got a pointy stick!" He shouted and waved it around.

"**THREAT DETECTED**…" The Draculoid said locking its eyes to the broken stick.

"Draculoid want the stick!" Ray taunted grabbing the other half and waving it in front of the second Drac.

"Go! Go get the stick!" Ray and Mikey tossed the sticks down the open shaft of the vacuum.

"**TARGET AQUIRED**." The Draculoids said together and in unison jumped down the shaft.

"What idiots…" Mikey said peeking down as they fell to their death.

Meanwhile Victory clasped the deadly vial in her hand while she dodged out of way of Zulo. His arm flew into the wall knocking much of the brickwork away.

"You have no weapon, Victoria." Zulo simulated panting.

"You don't call me that! You don't have a right to say that name!" She shouted backing up.

"Why?" Zulo tilted his head.

"Don't listen to him Victory!" Gerard shouted putting his hand up to the glass. "He's just trying to distract you."

Zulo circled around the room.

"Is it because you miss dear old mommy?" A small smile curled around his lips. "No, you hardly knew her. What is a name to you?"

Victory panted. Her cheeks flushed. It was all she could do to not crush the vial in her fists.

"Is it because that name was given to you after you _killed her_?"

Victory lunged forwards screaming. Zulo simply lifted his arm and brushed her out of the air. She went flying back into the wall and crashed down. The vial rolled out of her hand and on to the floor. A small crack crept up the side of the glass.

"It wasn't my fault!" Victory spat out blood as she gasped for air.

"Of course not." Zulo seemed to take false pity. "Though it must have been hard, having a father who cared more about the company than he did his own daughter. I mean that would explain why he experimented on his pregnant wife."

"What are you talking about?" Victory sat up. She could already smell a hint of the poison leaking into the air.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I would have thought the heir to the company would have known what her own father was up to." Zulo leaned on the glass next to Cherri.

"He and I had a dream…we wanted the perfect—"

"The Perfect army! I've heard this story get to the point!" Victory started coughing.

"He had this idea to inject the serum into a fetus before it was born. He said it would make them stronger. Unfortunately no pregnant woman was willing to go through the tests. Then you came along. About eight months in he convinced dear sweet Victoria Xulanburg to go through with the testing. It went perfectly up until the moment she died giving birth. See the serum he mixed up was too strong and the mother's hearts failed. After your mother died he devoted his life to the company. He wanted to find a way to make it work. He and I dreamed of the perfect army. Though as you grew up older his mind weakened. He refused to test on human subjects. He scrapped the MCRmy plan and shunned the idea of it. After years I learned a way to perfect it. When I tried to run the idea of opening it up again he went mad and took any power I had. Then I learned of a company. They were the ones bombing the cities. They agreed to work with me as long as I brought down Korse. Well sure enough doesn't he go and make you heir. Well you know the rest from there. After you killed the leaders of the Japanese company It was up to me…and here we stand."

Victory stifled her coughing.

"You're a sick and twisted man." She said weakly. She sat up bringing her knees to her chest. He chuckled and stepped closer.

"My dear I'm not even a man. Just the wisps of one. All I want is a perfect world. I wish you could see that. " He was eye to eye to her now. His hand fell over the vial. "You are beautiful creatures. However you are not perfect."

Victory's breathing was shallow. She wrapped her arm around her knees.

"Sometimes…" Victory sat up and wearily leaned her head to the side to prop herself up. "Sometimes…you need to destroy something perfect….in order to make it beautiful."

She unwrapped her arm from around her leg and brought her dagger straight up and through Zulo's chin. It buzzed with electrical volts. Zulo's eyes bulged and his hand collapsed around the vial. It crunched under the pressure.

"VICTORY NO!"

His body fell to the side. Slowly Victory lifted her arm and pressed the third button. A loud vent turned on and sucked the rest of the gas out of the room.

"_Stabilizing air. Stabilizing air_." An electronic voice sounded as the vents opened.

Victory closed her eyes and went limp on the floor.

"VICTORY!" Gerard and the others shouted and banged on the glass.

"_Room oxygen stable_"

The glass doors opened up. Gerard went running to her side. She fell limp and lifeless in his arms.

"Victory no! Wake up. Come one stay with me!" He brushed the hair from her face. Ray got down close to her face.

"She's not breathing!" He said looking around for his medical kit. The Dracs had taken everything. Gerard laid her flat on the floor and tilted her head back.

"Come on Victory breath!" He shouted and leaned in. Parting her lips he breathed air into her lungs and then pressed on her torso.

"Breath! Breath Victory!" He shouted panicking. He tried it again and again.

"I'm not getting a pulse!" Ray said taking her wrist.

"Don't say that!" Gerard shouted. "She's going to wake up! She has to wake up!"

Tears streamed his cheeks. He breathed more air and pressed it back out.

"Damn it Sunshine breath!" He collapsed around her holding her in his arms. "Sunshine wake up. Please Sunshine…Please."

"Gee…I'm sorry…."Mikey whispered putting a hand over his mouth. Frank put his head in his hands.

Gerard's body trembled.

"Sunshine wake up." He whispered over and over.

"She's gone…" Ray said choking back his tears.

They lingered there for a moment.

Then there was a fit of coughing. Gerard pulled back.

Victory gasped for air and shook as her body demanded for air.

"You…called me…sunshine…" She smiled weakly. Gerard said no words but just wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his lap. He kissed her lips then her head and refused to let go.

The rest of the group cheered.

"We thought you were gone!" Ray said whipping his tears away. Gerard helped her to her feet as she wheezed for air still.

"Almost." She smiled weakly. Gerard had most of her support. Frank ran up and kissed the top of her head and then dashed to Cherri.

"Frank…pull the IV out and she'll start waking…up." Victory breathed. Mikey wrapped both arms around her and spun her in a circle.

"Still kinda sick Mikey!" She said tipping back over. Gerard caught her and shot Mikey a dirty look.

"Sorry…just excited!"

Meanwhile.

Frank pulled the IV out of Cherri's arm. The group gathered around him while she slowly came to. She brought a hand to her hair and tried to rub her head.

"F-Frank?" She whispered. Her throat sounded dry. Frank nodded and grinned like an idiot. She raised a hand to his shaved head.

"Your hair…" She was still under the influence of the serum.

"I shaved it before we left to get you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Am I ok? Are the babies ok?" She looked around concerned.

Ray nodded. Frank kissed her hand again.

"They're fine. Its just…wait…_'babies'_!"

Cherri opened her mouth to speak when a loud voice came over the speaker in the ceiling.

"**CORE OVER DRIVE. SYSTEM FAILURE. SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES**."

They all jumped as the whole room shook.

"Ok, time to go!" Ray said pointing to the shaft. Cherri shook her head to wake herself up a bit. Frank helped her stand but she was able to walk. Gerard swept Victory up from under her legs and headed for the vacuum shaft.

"I can walk you…know!" She said with her eyes half open.

"No you can't. We don't have time to argue. Let's go!" Gerard said motioning to Ray. He pressed a button and a pod came shooting up.

"Why the hell does this place have a self-destruct button?" Frank pointed out as he took Cherri's hand when they all went into the pod.

"It doesn't…" Victory said lifting her head. "Zulo must have put it in."

"_**SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES**_." The pleasant voice sounded again. The doors dinged open to the lobby. They went running out and through the broken door. Gerard put Victory in the passenger's seat. The others crammed into the back. Just as they were safe enough the building lit with explosives and then collapsed in upon itself. Victory looked up to see the smoke and flames. She felt Gerard's hand close into hers.

"I'm sorry." He said looking in the rearview mirror. She shrugged.

"I think I wanted a new job any ways." He smiled at this and squeezed her hand. She could still smell the bitter stench of burning plastic as she dozed off_. Finally it was over._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes there will be an epilogue don't worry it's not over just yet ;D unless you don't review of course…..and no half assy ones either lol j/k love you guys_


	15. Epilogue: So Long and Goodnight

_A/N: Hey sorry it has taken so long. I finally graduated! Man that was annoying :P. any hoo. I would also like to note that any relation to Doctor Who in the last chapter was a mistake. I had just got off of a four day Doctor Who binge and it was wired into my brain, which (with the help of__guitargoddess201__6), has inspired a short story with the killjoys in the TARDIS. I'll be writing it while I write the MCR asylum one. This will be the last chapter in the Killjoy series. I'm sorry but it did have to end. So here you go…_

* * *

><p><strong>Several months later.<strong>

Frank lay on the couch next to Cherri rubbing her large stomach. The radio played softly in the background. He looked up as Victory walked in. She had a large tray of cookies in her hand. Helena was behind her with a cookie sticking out of her mouth.

"Mama?" Helena mumbled as she took a bite of the cookie. She walked over to Cherri and poked her stomach.

"Whens da babies gonna git here?" Helena looked up to Victory who set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Any day now kiddo!" Cherri smiled and ruffled Helena's long black hair. She grunted as she tried to sit up. Frank lifted her the rest of the way. She reached out and grabbed a cookie. Her expression melted as she took a bite.

"S'Victory…" Cherri mumbled as she devoured another cookie. "Wa's the deal with the factory an'everything?"

Victory sat in the arm chair and lifted Helena into her lap.

"I finally was able to have a crew come in after the bombing and clean up what was left of BL/ind. After months of grueling paper work every Better Living Industry will be torn down and made into a public park. I'm done trying to clean up after their messes." She gave a sigh and combed Helena's hair with her hands.

"I think a park is a great idea." Frank smiled and rubbed Cherri's belly. "It'll give Rocket and Flair a place to have fun."

Cherri snapped to face him.

"For the hundredth time we are not naming our children 'Rocket' and 'Flair'!"

Victory smiled and turned up the radio as the two bickered.

"_Alright you saucy cats_!" Show Pony's voice sounded from the radio. "_Time for another hit all the way out from Battery City, from that hot new band…My Chemical Romance! Here's their newest song Na-Na-Na!" _

Victory snickered.

"You have to admit it was witty of them to think up that band name. After dealing with all those drugs from BL/ind." She smiled and looked up as two more figures stepped into the room.

"Not to mention all the 'Romance'." Static Pyro giggled as she walked in holding Ray's hand.

"Hey I came up with the title!" Mikey boomed as he and Baby Doll stepped in the door.

"Yes and we all still think it was very clever." Baby Doll rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. Boomer was right behind them.

Cherri fiddled with the radio knobs and bobbed her head to the beat of the song. Helena joined in and started singing along with the "Na's".

"Well I still think it's was great for Pony to pick up the DJ business. Now he can produce all of your albums and find something to keep himself busy." Cherri smiled and turned back to Frank.

"What about 'Party Gun' and 'Adrenalin'?" Frank stuck his bottom lip out.

"No!" Cherri emphasized each letter.

Victory stood up and shook her head. This little ball of chaos was fun but it was missing one person. She bit the tip nail as she heard a rustle from the garage. She tiptoed behind the others and out the door. She was confused when she found Gerard with his head under a shelf mumbling to himself.

"I put it right….stupid…where the hell did i….. ugh…stupid mother f—"

"Gerard?" Victory said in a small voice.

He jumped and slammed his head into the top shelf and turned quickly.

"Victory!...erm…Hi…" He stuttered and his face turned bright red.

"Are you ok?" Victory said walking over to him and checking the top of his head. "What were you looking for?"

She looked around. He leaned on the shelf as if to try and act calm.

"Looking? I wasn't looking for anything…I was just…um…car parts…The Trans-AM needs a new spark plug…yeah." He crossed his arms and put a hand on his chin.

"Really I thought we just changed it like two weeks ago." She turned and looked at the car then back to him.

"Well it's bad again!" He said fast and shifted his eyes uneasily. Victory raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling ok?"

He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Fine…just workin on my car…and stuff." He laughed but his pitch was all high and squeaky. Just then Helena ran in and into Victory's hands.

"Mama! Fwank dwank all of da milk!" She stuck her lip out.

"Ok, honey. We'll get more." Victory turned to Gerard. "We'll when you're done...'working on the car' we were all going to sit down and watch some TV."

Gerard nodded and widened out his arms.

"Yup sure thing!" His voice was shaky.

Victory eyed him up again.

"And you're sure your ok?"

He looked pained.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded.

"Riiiight….Ok come one Helena." She said sticking her hand out for Helena to grab.

"Mama, look!" Helena emerged from behind the car. Bothe Victory and Gerard craned their heads to see. Helena held something small in her hands.

"I find a box!" She smiled and held it up for Victory to see. It was a small white box that opened down the center.

Victory heard Gerard's hand slap his forehead.

"Damn it! It was in the other tool box!" He grumbled. Victory picked up the box as if it was a poisonous snake. She slowly turned to Gerard. His face was Draculoid white.

"Erm….Gerard…w-what is t-this…" She cleared her throat again. He took it from her hand and wrapped his hands around it and looked at the floor. She folded her hand to her chin and rested her elbow on her other arm.

"I wanted this to sort of be more of a special thing…and then I sorta forgot where it was…and this isn't how I planned it but…um…I…"

He got down on one knee and took her hand.

Suddenly it was as if the air had left the room. She tried to breathe.

"Victory…I've known you a long time…a lot longer than recently thought…" He looked down and smiled to himself. She started taking quick short breaths. He continued.

"And we've been through a lot together, we've come so far, and I couldn't have done any of it without you." He opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw a thin silver band with a large diamond in the center. Several silver legs spread out forming a spider and the diamond was its body, the killjoy symbol. Her heart beat radically in her chest. Her thoughts raced.

"Victory X….will you be my detonator?" her head rushed. He'd said the words…those magical words. In the killjoy world marriage was nonexistent due to there being no churches or religions. To ask a person to be your detonator was like saying "You set me off in all the right ways." It's like asking them to light the bomb that is the rest of your crazy dangerous life!

She lingered there for a moment. Her lip trembled. For a moment He'd thought he'd taken it too far. He began to shut the box. Before he knew it he was thrown back onto the hard cement of the garage. Victory was all over him. Her lips slammed into his cheeks, nose and lips.

"YES! YESYESYES!" She giggled as tears streamed down her cheeks. He kissed her back and sat up. He opened the box and slid the ring over her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why is mama cwying?" Helena tip toed over to them. Victory pulled her between them.

"It's happy tears honey." She smiled and kissed her daughter on top of her head. Gerard did the same and lifted her up as he stood. Victory stood up too never taking her eyes off of the ring. Hand in hand they walked into the living room.

"No! You are not naming our children after your favorite Ninja Turtles Frank!" Cherri shouted as they stepped in. She turned to Victory and Gerard as they stepped in. Seeing the tears on Victory's cheeks she quickly ran over…well waddled over moderately fast.

"What's wrong?" She said placing a hand under Victory's chin. She snapped her head to Gerard.

"What _did_ _you_ do!" She snarled. Victory giggled through her tears and held up her left hand. Cherri's jaw dropped.

"He asked you to...to be his?….ooohh! Honey I'm so happy for you!" Cherri squealed at the top of her lungs and awkwardly wrapped herself around Victory.

"What's all the commotion about?" Static asked walking over, leading Ray along the way.

Victory held up her hand.

"Gerard asked her to be his Detonator!" Cherri cheered. The whole gang was over now observing the ring or hugging Gerard and Victory.

"What about Milo and Otis?" Frank popped his head up beside Cherri.

"No!" Cherri patted Gerard on the back and then moved to the kitchen.

"What about The Rumor and Spaceboy?" Frank worked his way between the hugging people.

"No." She said disgusted.

"Ok, how about The Séance and Reginald!" They worked their way around the laughing group.

"No!" She paused to lean on the wall and rub her stomach.

"Ok, what about Ash and Pikach—"

"Oh no!" She held her stomach.

"You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say…"

"Frank! Trans-AM!"

"We'll we could name them after the car…I do love that car." He smiled to himself.

"No Frank! The babies! Get the Trans AM! It's time!"

He looked down.

"OH SHIT!" He dashed out the door and to the car. The others turned quickly.

"Oh my god Cherri!" Victory ran to her side and held her hand as Cherri breathed in and out.

Gerard snapped his fingers.

"Ok team you know your positions! Ray, grab the kids! Static Pyro you get the dipper bag and overnight bag! Mikey! You and Baby Doll get the van! Ok Killjoys roll out!"

They all scrambled to each job assigned. Gerard and Victory hopped in the Trans Am while Frank and Cherri were in the back.

"Ok Cherri just remember to breath." Victory tried to calm her.

"Oh god it's getting all over my seats!" Frank moaned. Cherri and Victory both slapped him.

"This is not a time to be worried about your damn car upholstery!" Victory yelled.

The two cars raced to the hospital. Victory helped Cherri into a wheel chair and rushed her to her reserved room. After several hours of prep and…natural things to happen it was finally time.

Frank winced as Cherri squeezed his hand. He felt his heart race faster than anything he'd ever imagined.

"It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok." He mumbled.

"Frank I know it's going to be ok!" She glared at him.

"Just take deep breaths Frank." Victory assured him from behind her surgical mask. He nodded and breathed in and out very quickly.

"In and out. In and out. In and…" The room got fuzzy around the edges. He began to see little black spots. Before he knew it he was on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later:<strong>

Frank woke up in a strange position. He found himself scrunched up on a chair. He sat up feeling his back crack in several places. He looked over to see Cherri asleep in the bed. He got up and tip toed over to her.

"Glad to see you finally woke up." She smiled with her eyes still shut. She opened them and faced him.

He took her hand and looked down to the two cribs next to him.

"Are you ready to meet your son and daughter?"

His hands trembled as he lowered them to the crib.

"I have a son and daughter?" He smiled. She nodded and picked up the pink bundle. Frank picked up the blue.

"They still need names you know?" She looked up at him. He nodded and pulled back the cloth to see their faces better.

"I'll make a compromise with you." Cherri said more serious this time. "I'll name the girl a nice reasonable name, and you can name the boy."

"What did you have in mind?" Frank looked at his daughter.

"I was thinking…'Allison Jennifer Iero' and we can call her AJ for short."

He smiled.

"I like it….Now…" He eyed up the baby boy. He opened his eyes and cooed. He had a small puff of black hair on his little head.

"I think you look like…a 'Rocket' To me…" He looked down to Cherri who had a perplexed expression.

"Rocket Jonathan Iero…" He looked from Cherri to the baby. "We can call him RJ for short." He added.

Her expression softened.

"Fine." She sighed.

* * *

><p>After a few days they were able to go home. They settled in and gave Helena's old room to the babies. Boomer didn't mind gaining a roommate.<p>

* * *

><p>One night after dinner Victory climbed onto the roof and watched the stars. Not long after Gerard popped his head up.<p>

"What's up?" He asked as he pressed his back into the warm shingles of the roof.

"It's been a while since we've been up here." Victory said as if to herself. She fell quiet.

"Is this the end?" It was nearly a whisper. "I feel like this is the end to some epic journey and I don't know where we go from here. What do we do?"

He took her hand.

"We keep on living." He squeezed it. "This might be the end to this but it's the start to something else as well. We're killjoys. We'll always find an adventure to chase." He brought her hand to his lips.

"This," He kissed the ring and looked at her hand and then scanned them to the house, the sound of babies crying, people laughing, small feet pattering on the floor.

"This is only the beginning."

Several years past and their band skyrocketed. Victory became manager while Show Pony ran the station. Not long after Aj and Rj, everyone felt the house was a bit crowded. Eventually they each moved into a house along the block where the kids could grow up together. Soon the children grew up to have adventures of their own. But that's a story for another time….

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok tacky ending I'm aware but it felt right to me. I hope you enjoyed it. This will be the final installment of the Fabulous Killjoys series. I may do some with the Killjoy kids (Boomer, Helena, the twins, etc…) but that will only be after my MCR asylum which will be up in the near future. This has been fun. I love where this took us and to all the friends I've made and to all the reviewers I love you all and to all the people who made it this far I thank you. I hope to see your reviews in the Asylum story. It will probably be titled Desolation Row (the name of the asylum). and again thank you_

_Victory X signing out  
>xoxo <em>


	16. MCR ASYLUM

**_A/N: The MCR Asylum Story is now up :D_**


End file.
